La Lutte Finale
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Crossover inter-fics Harry Potter. Multi couples.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover inter-fictions Harry Potter.

Auteurs : Toruna Kimauzu, Piwi-chan, Slaavy, Elentari Elbereth, Lynara et Sakura-okasan. Et auteur de la fiction qui utilise les autres fictions Sakura-okasan.

Titre : La Lutte Finale.

Rating : M.

Genre : Fantastique, crossover inter-fictions, romance…

Bêta : Marjo76.

Note : L'autorisation d'utiliser les fictions et les personnages de celles-ci a été préalablement demandée aux auteurs.

Depuis le temps qu'elle attendais dans mon classeurs. Je remercie encore les auteurs des fanfiction pour leur accord si elle s'en souvienne encore lol ,pour l'instant je vous previent il n'y a que 7 chapitre comprenant le prologue ,jesper que vous vous amuserer autant que moi quand je lai ecrite ,bien sur je continu l'ecriture de cette fic mais je donne l' accent sur mes deux premier fic en cour C.A.D les ténèbres lumineuse et Harry Gabriel, qui son en upload désordonné j'en ai peur ,mais vous commencer a bien me connaitre hein hi hi , je remercie ma BETA Marjo 76 car sans elle je ne serais rien sa patte et complementaire a la mienne ,et pour ces textes elle les sublime encore plus qu' il ne le sont grace a leur auteurs ,bon je vais arrete de papoter et vous laisser découvrire la lutte final .cross over inter fanfiction .gros bisous sakura .

* * *

 **Extrait de** _ **Mon Ange est un Diable**_ de Toruna Kimauzu :

 _Les chaines grincèrent fortement. Harry subissait une autre crise. Plus cela venait, moins Draco réussissait à le retenir. Gabriel n'avait aucune capacité de défense, question sceau et autre. Il n'était bon qu'à l'attaque._

 _-Harry, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, le rassura Draco, en repoussant les flammes avec difficulté._

 _La magie ne cessait de se concentrer autour de son amant, pour finir par exploser une nouvelle fois. Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, la cellule subissait ses à-coups magiques et peu à peu, les vieilles barrières misent en place cédèrent. Le plafond s'écroulant lentement, mais sûrement._

 _-Ne reste pas là, Draco ! Le poussa Gabriel._

 _Une secousse plus violente retentit et les murs explosèrent. Devant eux se dressaient les différents arrivants, surpris et choqués de ce qui se passait. Mais aussi, les autres directeurs, qui avaient maintenant aussi accès à la vision de la salle._

 _-Blaise, tu pourrais me lâcher, maintenant ?! Râla Ron._

 _Blaise se mit à rougir et se recula de Ron, sur qui il s'était jeté pour le protéger des gravats. Quelques cailloux et beaucoup de poussière avaient recouvert les visiteurs._

 _-Quelqu'un est blessé ?_

 _Sortait du nuage de poussière Draco dans les bras de Gabriel. Lorsqu'ils virent les personnes à l'extérieur, saines et sauves, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais il fut surpris quand Gabriel le lâcha subitement._

 _-Ça ne va pas la tête, Gabe ? S'exclama Draco, en se frottant les fesses._

 _Le dénommé ne le regarder pas, il fixait autre chose, tout en reculant, effrayé._

 _-Ça faisait longtemps, Gabriel Angel Madara, dit Hermione, s'avançant vers lui._

 _Gabriel déploya ses ailes et empoigna son épée._

 _-Ne t'approche pas de moi, Grande Prêtresse ! Lui hurla-t-il._

 _-Sinon quoi ?! Se mit à rire Hermione._

 _Elle cessa brusquement de rire et se volatilisa, surprenant tout le monde et réapparut devant Gabriel._

 _-Tu as beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, pour espérer pouvoir me vaincre ! Siffla-t-elle, lui saisissant la gorge._

 _-Va en enfer !_

 _-C'est toi, qui vas y retourner… Lorielia !_

 _Gabriel disparut brusquement, sous les yeux effarés._

 _-Que lui avez-vous fait ?! S'exclama Draco, se mettant entre elle et Harry._

 _-Je n'ai fait que sauver l'enfant du néant. Maintenant, sois gentil et pousse-toi ! Sourit-elle._

 _-Jamais !_

 _Son regard changea, ainsi que son aura magique._

 _-Rasta catiriono, Blaster ! Se mit-elle à crier._

 _Draco fut projeté contre un mur, mais il ne retomba pas. Le mur l'avala à moitié, l'immobilisant, alors qu'il assistait, sans défense, à la reprise de la marche de la reine. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'était bientôt plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ni homme, ni bête. Arborant des écailles rouges et noires, des yeux de jade et de sang. Il la regardait, empli de rage d'être ainsi enchainé. Voyant le danger, il déversa une autre explosion._

 _-Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, je vais annihiler de toi, cette créature néfaste._

 _Les chaines grincèrent, du fait de ses débattements, tandis que le doigt de la reine se posait sur son front._

 _-Damnas !_

 _Draco et les autres assistaient, impuissants à la puissance de la reine Eiwens. Sa parole avait provoqué en Harry, un changement brutal de transformation. La magie libérée par la reine prenait un aspect bleuté et repoussait celle d'Harry. Même Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle ainsi repousser la magie de trois êtres réunis ?_

 _-C'est très simple, Vieux Singe, lui sourit-elle._

 _Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait lu ses pensées !_

 _-A quoi bon avoir la puissance, lorsque celle-ci est en désaccord en soi ?_

 _C'était vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il reporta son attention sur Harry, dont le corps muté disparaissait complétement, ne laissant plus place qu'à une forme humaine simple. La reine s'avança un peu plus._

 _-Désormais, tu ne feras plus de mal comme Gabriel._

 _-Harry ! Harry ! Ressaisis-toi, idiot ! Hurla Draco, essayant de se dégager. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner comme Gabe ?! Harry !_

 _-C'est inutile. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est épuisé ?_

 _C'est là que, devant les yeux des personnes présentes, se forma une brume, comme une sorte de tourbillon bleuté, qui entoura Harry et Draco, qui disparurent, les emportant. La reine, furieuse, jura et expulsa une dose de magie, avant de disparaitre à son tour._

 **Extrait de** _ **Défi pour mon enfer**_ de Lynara :

 _-En ce qui concerne la potion de fertilité pour Homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donné ? Demanda-t-il, plus par esprit scientifique que par curiosité cependant, le regard incrédule d'Harry le surprit au plus haut point._

 _-Il y a de ça… trois semaines maintenant, j'ai donné cet essai à Lucius… à sa demande, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que tu étais au courant._

 _Harry respira profondément, avant de se lever brusquement et de sortir de la salle._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Severus ! Lui assena Draco, avant de se lever et de suivre son ami, Nathan sur ses pas._

 _Le dernier couple ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans la course au Potter… de manière plus modérée pour Severus. Harry, ivre de jalousie, en oublia complétement son anniversaire. Son compagnon avait osé lui cacher une telle chose. Il ne comprenait pas et la peur de le perdre embrumait son esprit. Son côté vampirique se chargea de changer cette peur en colère brute. Tant et si bien, qu'une fois arrivé devant leur chambre, il défonça la porte et y entra, comme un taureau. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, Lucas était plongé sur Lucius, qui ne portait plus sa chemise. Ils se retournèrent vivement face à l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés._

 _-Toi… comment oses-tu ? Demanda douloureusement Harry, à son second._

 _Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu être trahi par cet homme-là. D'un geste de la main, il l'envoya à la rencontre du mur. Surpris par cette attaque, Lucius se replia contre la tête de lit. Harry le fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner vers son second. Il allait d'abord s'occuper de ce traitre, avant de régler le compte de son amant. Lucius en profita pour sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre son fils à l'entrée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était en train de préparer une surprise pour l'anniversaire de son compagnon, quand celui-ci avait surgi tel un diable dans la chambre._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Demanda l'aristocrate, légèrement inquiet pour Lucas, qui ne pouvait que se défendre contre son seigneur, qui menaçait sérieusement de le mettre en pièce._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Severus a parlé d'une potion de fertilité masculine, que tu aurais demandée. Il est devenu fou juste après, répondit son fils, en haussant les épaules._

 _Ils regardaient les deux combattants sans chercher à s'interposer. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires._

 _-Et merde… Il n'était pas au courant. Je vais tuer Severus ! Cela devait rester une surprise._

 _-Hein ?_

 _Lucius inspira profondément et s'avança d'un pas assuré dans la chambre. Il était temps de calmer son petit vampire, s'il voulait fêter son anniversaire comme il se devait. Arrivé au côté de son amant, il lui toucha l'épaule. Aussitôt, le vampire retourna sa rage contre lui. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Lucius glissa quelques mots à son oreille. Tout de suite, l'attitude du vampire changea._

 _-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry, légèrement incrédule._

 _Lucius hocha la tête, avec un sourire en coin. Le vampire, inconscient de son entourage, éclata de rire et embrassa profondément son calice. Sans rompre le baiser, il le souleva et se tourna vers le lit. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Lucius, quand son vampire posa ses mains sur son fessier expliqua rapidement la suite. Draco, écœuré par cette démonstration d'amour, dont il se serait bien passé –c'était son père, bon Dieu !- retourna rapidement dans la Grande Salle, en tirant Nathan derrière lui, qui serait bien resté regarder. Severus et les deux vampires s'empressèrent de l'imiter, laissant le couple aux réconciliations._

 _-Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Draco, d'un ton vexé, détestant être le dernier au courant._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit Lucas, avec un sourire en coin._

 _Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, son sourire s'agrandit._

 _-Lucius est enceint !_

 _De retour dans la chambre, Harry et Lucius étaient couchés sur le lit, quand une brume bleutée les entoura. En quelques secondes, eux non plus, n'étaient plus là._

 **Extrait de** _ **Charles Alexander Tompkins**_ de Piwi-chan :

 _Harry embrassa la joue de Charlie et l'envoya s'asseoir auprès de leurs amis, pendant qu'il parlait à Dumbledore un moment. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du Directeur, Harry sentit sa colère monter. Il se sentait trahi par l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Dumbledore savait combien il s'était senti coupable, suite à la mort de Severus. Il savait à quel point Harry avait été blessé d'avoir perdu Severus, juste quand ils avaient appris à se connaitre l'un l'autre. Et là encore, il n'avait rien dit._

 _-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Demanda Harry, dès qu'il se trouva devant le sorcier aux cheveux blancs._

 _La douleur et la colère étaient présentes dans sa douce vois et ses yeux chatoyants._

 _-C'était la seule façon, à ma connaissance, de le protéger, dit tristement Dumbledore._

 _Il se sentait mal de ne pas l'avoir dit à Harry, mais il n'avait eu confiance en personne, en ce qui concernait la vie de son petit protégé._

 _-Vous auriez dû me le dire, s'exclama Harry, catégoriquement, en secouant la tête._

 _Il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il voulait dire, donc, il s'en alla simplement._

 _-Je l'aurais fait, répondit Dumbledore, doucement, trop calmement pour que les oreilles d'Harry, qui s'éloignait, l'entendent. Si j'avais su que vous l'aimiez._

 _Il soupira tristement et retourna dans ses appartements. Remus arrêta Harry dans son élan, en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent Charlie, ensemble, alors qu'il riait et parlait vivement avec les autres élèves, assis à la table. Il était plus relaxé que n'importe qui ne l'avait vu depuis des semaines et sûrement plus relaxé que Severus ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'y avait pas d'anxiété dans ses yeux. Pas de tension dans sa nuque, ni dans ses épaules. Pas de peur imminente dans sa vie._

 _-Prends soin de lui, Harry, il le mérite, dit Remus, avec une pointe de tristesse._

 _Il envoya à Harry un petit sourire, puis se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. En dépit de l'endroit où sa vie avait commencé, Charles Alexander Tompkins n'était pas Severus Snape. Il était un être à part entière, sa propre personne. Et Harry ne voulait pas que ça change. Autant, il se préoccupait de Severus, autant, c'était de Charlie, dont il était tombé amoureux et c'était Charlie, qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie à aimer. Harry soupira dans un petit sourire, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table. Il enroula ses bras autour de Charlie et embrassa son oreille._

 _-Je t'aime, Charlie, chuchota-t-il._

 _Il ne laissa pas au jeune garçon une chance de répondre, avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres dans un long baiser, rempli d'amour. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots provenant de cette voix profonde, digne d'un baryton, pour savoir que Charlie ressentait la même chose que lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de ses lèvres douces et de ses mains réconfortantes autour de lui. A ce moment-là, une brume bleutée les entoura et les fit disparaitre._

 **Extrait de** _ **Le cœur d'une panthère**_ d'Elentari Elbereth :

 _Harry se fraya un chemin à travers les quelques Poufsouffle qui se tenaient juste à l'extérieur de la porte, les poussant rudement de côté, à coup de coude. Dès que sa route fut dégagée, il laissa le changement s'opérer. Sa cape argentée s'enroula une fois de plus autour de lui et il laissa ses sens de panthère le submerger. La panthère courut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, ignorant tous les élèves qu'elle croisait. Sa fourrure brillait quand elle se trouvait dans la lumière de la lune, qui entrait par les fenêtres._

 _Ses yeux émeraude flashaient, tandis qu'elle se ruait vers sa destination. Quand elle atteignit les escaliers menant dans les profondeurs des cachots, elle se propulsa et se laissa flotter dans les airs, avant d'atterrir quasi silencieusement sur ses pattes. Trottant doucement dans les couloirs pour atteindre l'entrée des Dortoirs des Serpentard, elle fut surprise, quand le portrait s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne._

 _Severus Snape se tenait à l'entrée, ses yeux noirs brillant et lançant un regard furieux à la panthère en face de lui. Harry retroussa les babines et montra les crocs, en guise d'avertissement, surpris quand Severus ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil et se mettre de côté, pour que la panthère puisse entrer dans la Salle Commune. Harry s'avança et trotta jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco, s'arrêtant quand Severus parla._

 _-Il t'attendait, murmura l'adulte, toujours debout, à l'entrée._

 _Harry tourna la tête, scruta l'autre pensivement, puis hocha de la tête. Ses oreilles perçurent le bruit sourd du portrait se refermant. Harry finit d'avancer jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco, ronronnant doucement, quand la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment devant lui. La pièce était envahie par les ombres. La seule lumière venait d'une unique bougie, posée sur la table de nuit. S'arrêtant près du lit, il regarda au fond des yeux pâles de Draco. Une main tout aussi pâle se tendit et vint se poser sur le côté de sa tête, l'attirant près du lit._

 _-Où étais-tu ? Murmura Draco, sa main immobile sur la joue de la panthère, avant de sourire au flot de magie frôlant celle-ci et parce qu'Harry venait de s'asseoir sur le sol, à côté de lui._

 _-Parti régler un petit problème, marmonna Harry, en levant une main et écartant une mèche de cheveux du front de Draco._

 _Celui-ci fit glisser un doigt le long de la coupure au-dessus de l'œil d'Harry, fronçant les yeux, d'un air endormi à la vue du sang frais._

 _-Tu vas bien ? Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux se fermant sous l'effet des potions administrées par Severus._

 _-Oui, mieux que jamais, murmura Harry, en se penchant pour embrasser Draco, alors que celui-ci glissait dans le sommeil._

 _Une brume bleutée les entoura et les fit disparaitre._

 **Extrait de** _ **Kitty trouble**_ de Slaavy :

 _Quand Harry se réveilla, peu après, il était seul dans la chambre. Il se nettoya et s'habilla. Ouvrant la porte, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours_ Hum _, pensa-t-il. Il se rendit à la chambre, en traversant le hall. Regardant autour de lui, il s'empara de tous les oreillers et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, il chaparda aussi les draps. Enserrant fermement la douce matière entre ses bras, il l'emmena dans sa pièce secrète. Après plusieurs arrêts, il arrangea tout dans son jardin secret, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait._

 _-Bien, ça devrait être bon, pour le moment, dit-il à son chaton._

 _Puis, ceci fait, il se leva en quête d'un grand verre de lait._ J'espère que la réunion est encore en cours _, pensa-t-il, en regardant furtivement la pièce. Il traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la cuisine. Un son attira son attention. Il fit volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle rit follement et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _-Ça ne durera pas, caqueta-t-elle._

 _Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pouvait seulement voir avec horreur, le rayon violet se diriger vers lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien pour se protéger. Au moment où le sort allait frapper Harry, une brume bleutée l'enveloppa et il disparut. Au même moment, cette même brume avait enveloppé Tom, qui disparut à son tour._

 **Monde 0 : Poudlard, Grande Salle, mercredi 27 décembre 2006, à l'heure du diner :**

Plusieurs tourbillons bleutés firent leur apparition. Les élèves qui étaient restés pendant les vacances de Noël se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore se leva et se plaça devant l'estrade. Il savait bien que ces personnes étaient des voyageurs, mais, il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient, ni s'ils étaient dangereux. Les dômes bleutés apparurent dans un désordre total. Certains se déposaient sur les tables, d'autres sur les bancs, d'autres encore arrivaient à se poser correctement sur le sol.

Une fois cette brume disparue, on entendit gémir et crier d'un peu partout dans la salle. Une table avait cédé sous le poids. On voyait une personne coincée dessous, une autre en sous-vêtements était couchée sur un banc, semblant inconsciente, surveillée par une… une panthère. Par Merlin, que se passait-il ?! Une autre personne étalée par terre, semblait blessée. Albus fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri. Une personne blonde s'était approchée de la personne sous les décombres de la table et avait crié :

-Gabriel ! Oh, mon Dieu, Gabriel, tu es là ! Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Gabe, réveille-toi, c'est Draco. Allez… Voilà, c'est bien… Sais-tu où est Harry ?

Ledit Gabe souleva le bras et pointa.

-Là ? D'accord. Viens avec moi, tu peux marcher ?

-Oui, juste fatigué…

Un autre cri attira l'attention d'Albus. Il tourna la tête et vit… impossible… Harry avec des oreilles de chat ?! Mais, le plus étonnant, était… par Morgane, Tom !

-Harry, Harry !

-Tom, j'ai mal, c'était là, Tom, pleura Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. A l'aide, aidez-moi ! S'écria Tom, se retournant. Albus, aidez-moi, Harry est blessé !

Un peu plus loin, une panthère faisait les cent pas. Harry se demandait où il était et Draco, qui ne se réveillait pas. Il grogna. Encore plus loin, deux personnes se demandaient où elles avaient atterri.

-Charlie, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ça va, Harry, je n'ai rien. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller aider ces personnes, dis ? Elles n'ont pas eu la même chance que nous.

-Bien sûr, Charlie, mais reste sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais.

-Bien sûr, Harry.

Dans l'ombre, deux autres personnes étaient arrivées. Deux jeunes hommes assez grands, un châtain et un autre aux cheveux noirs. De l'autre côté aussi, Harry le vampire restait sur ses gardes, se demandant comment il avait atterri à Poudlard, un instant avant, il allait faire un peu de sport avec son mari et à présent, il était là.

-Luc', ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non Harry, je n'ai rien…

Albus, voyant bien que Tom n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, regarda son Harry.

-Harry, veux-tu aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Professeur.

Puis, il regarda chaque arrivant.

-Si les personnes venant d'arriver veulent bien se regrouper ici, nous pourrons discuter du pourquoi du comment, vous êtes arrivés là.

Charlie et Harry, qui étaient allés aider les deux Draco arrivés avec un Harry inconscient s'approchèrent. Tom, qui tenait son compagnon dans ses bras, Lucius et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que Damian et Draco, mais la panthère ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Dumbledore demanda alors au Draco qu'il connaissait :

-M Malfoy, pouvez-vous vérifier si la personne près de vous va bien, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, Professeur.

Draco se leva, fit le tour de sa table et s'approcha du banc où… _il_ était allongé. _Par Salazar !_ Se dit-il, _je suis en plusieurs exemplaires !_ Mais, quand il voulut s'approcher de plus près, la panthère grogna.

-Et, tu sais, c'est le vieux qui m'a dit de vérifier s'il j'allais bien… euh… enfin, le moi qui est là… Pff, je parle à une panthère, je vire cinglé !

Draco s'approcha encore, mais Damian reprit l'apparence d'Harry et grogna.

-Tu le touches et je te tue, okay ?

-Et, le vieux m'a dit de vérifier, c'est ce que je fais, Potty. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles là-bas, avec le moi qui est là.

Harry grogna encore, puis prit son maitre dans ses bras et partit à l'endroit indiqué. Les deux jeunes garçons en firent de même et rejoignirent le groupe. Une fois tous réunis, Dumbledore demanda à Minerva de faire rentrer les élèves dans leurs Dortoirs, en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le Professeur partit et fit sortir les élèves.

-Bien, maintenant, qui peut me dire comment vous êtes arrivés dans mon école ? Et comment vous avez pu passer les sortilèges de protection ?

-Tout ce que j'ai vu, dit Draco Angel, c'est une brume bleue m'entourer.

Tous l'approuvèrent.

-Pouvez-vous décliner vos identités et me dire dans quel camp vous êtes ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, Vieux Fou, tu rêves, cracha Harry, les canines sorties.

-Harry, calme-toi, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le même…

-Okay, pas d'entourloupe ou j'vous bouffe !

-Bien… Commençons par vous, dit Albus, regardant Angel.

-Je m'appelle Draco Angel Lucius Metherlance Malfoy.

-Moi, c'est Gabriel Angel Madara Malfoy.

-Et lui, c'est Harry Angel James Dragone Potter, répondit la personne retenant Harry D.

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter.

-Et moi, Charlie Alexander Tompkins.

-Je suis le Roi des Vampires d'Angleterre, Harry James Potter.

-Et je suis son Calice, Lucius Gabriel Malfoy, troisième du nom.

-Moi, c'est Damian, autrement dit Harry James Potter, et voici mon maitre Draco Malfoy.

-Ton maitre ? Rétorqua Albus, surpris.

-Oui, je suis le familier de Draco, Damian.

-Bon, il nous faudra plus d'explications, les garçons.

-Moi, c'est Gabriel Malfoy-Potter.

-Et moi, c'est Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, on est frères. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, nos parents ne sont pas là !

-Moi, je pense que tout le monde me connait.

-Voldy, dit le roi des Vampires. Tu t'es fait une beauté, à ce que je vois.

-Tom Jedusor, Harry, pas Voldy.

-Ne m'appelle Harry !

-Tom, j'ai mal…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Poppy arrive, dit Tom, serrant Harry dans ses bras. Voici Harry James Potter, mon compagnon, c'est un hybride homme-chat.

-Ça, c'est, mais… Pff, comment puis-je être avec toi ? Ça me dépasse…

-Tu es bien avec Lucius et je n'en fais pas tout un plat !

-C'est mon Calice, abruti !

-Du calme, les garçons !

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Pomfresh arriva dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée d'Harry.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Albus ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Poppy. Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons des invités. Ce jeune homme, dit-il en pointant Harry-chat, semble s'être fait mal en arrivant. Peux-tu l'ausculter, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, Albus, dit-elle, en s'approchant du jeune homme. Tout d'abord, il faut l'installer sur un brancard. _Mobilicorpus_ , prononça-t-elle, avant de l'examiner. Il semblerait qu'un sort de découpe ait frôlé son ventre. Tout va bien, l'enfant n'a rien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Une potion ainsi que du repos et il n'y paraitra plus.

-D'accord, merci, Poppy. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux nous rendre à l'infirmerie, pour pouvoir vérifier la santé de nos voyageurs, ici présents.

-Bien sûr, Albus, que tout le monde me suive !

Le petit groupe suivit Mrs Pomfresh. Les deux jeunes Malfoy-Potter en dernier. Scorp' entama la conversation avec son grand frère.

-Dis Gabe, ne me dis pas que tu as remis ça ?

-Comment ça, Scorp' ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as voulu faire une viré ?

-Ben, en fait, oui, mais on n'était pas censé atterrir ici…

-Tu voulais aller où ?

-Voir les parents dans leur jeunesse…

-Je vois… Tu voulais y refaire un tour…

-Oui, avec toi, juste pour voir leur tête ! Rien que d'y penser, j'me marre ! Rit le jeune homme.

-Tu vois où ça nous mène tes blagues à deux noises ?

-Tss, même plus le droit de m'amuser…

Ils suivaient le groupe à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Au bout de quelques minutes, juste avant l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Scorpius remarqua que son frère se comportait bizarrement. Il s'avança et le vit s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué…

-Et tu oses te foutre de moi, en plus ! S'exclama Scorpius, en empoignant son frère par le bras, passant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il vit que toutes les personnes étaient installées sur des lits. Il retenait toujours son frère par le bras.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, messieurs ?

-Rien, Professeur, je suis juste un peu fatigué, ça va passer…

-Toi, tu t'assis et tu te tais ! Si les parents apprennent que tu as refait une crise, je suis mort… Tu as pris ton inhalateur, au moins ?

-Mais vas-y, étale ma vie devant tout le monde, ne te gènes pas ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui, je l'ai, mais il est presque vide.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à en demander à Sev', des cartouches d'avance, bien sûr ? S'exaspéra le plus jeune.

-J'ai oublié, voilà, t'es content ?! Répliqua Gabriel, vexé. Lâche-moi, maintenant.

-Abruti !

-Vous avez un problème de potion, si j'ai bien compris ?

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà, Albus appelait un elfe.

-Dobby !

Le petit être apparut dans un « crack » sonore.

-Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur ?

-Pourrais-tu dire à Severus de venir, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait d'Harry Dragone. Les deux jeunes blonds, se tenant la main. Le jeune Potter inconscient sur le lit, Poppy l'examinant soucieusement.

-Bien, messieurs, ce jeune homme semble en bonne santé, malgré un taux de magie très bas et les quelques blessures qu'il a. Il devrait rester inconscient quelques heures.

Elle s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-A vous deux, maintenant, dit-elle en examinant Draco Angel. Vous aussi, vous avez un bas niveau de magie. Prenez cette potion et vous, continua-t-elle, asseyez-vous là.

Elle l'examina un instant.

-Quelques blessures sans gravité donc, à votre aile gauche, constata-t-elle, faisant venir un pot et en appliquant un peu du contenu sur lesdites blessures, faisant pleurer Gabriel tellement ça piquait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la douleur va passer.

Une fois terminé, elle passa à Damian et son Draco. L'infirmière ausculta ce dernier et expliqua à Harry-panthère qu'il était seulement évanoui et que les autres « blessures » étaient en voie de guérison. C'est à ce moment-là que Severus arriva. Il se dirigea vers Albus.

-Vous m'avez demandé ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, Severus, nous avons des visiteurs. L'un d'entre eux a besoin d'une potion.

-Quel visiteur, Professeur ?

-Je crois qu'il s'agit de M Gabriel Malfoy-Potter, assis là-bas, répondit-il, pointant le jeune homme du doigt.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, Albus ?

-Evidemment que non, mon ami. Vérifiez par vous-même.

-Certes, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit-il, se présentant devant les deux frères. Lequel d'entre vous a besoin d'une potion ?

-C'est Gabriel, Oncle Sev', répondit Scorpius.

-Scorp', ce n'est pas lui, rappelle-toi ! Excusez-le, il ne s'est pas encore fait à l'idée que l'on ne soit pas chez… nous. Excuse-toi, frangin !

-Excusez-moi, Professeur…

-C'est une blague de mauvais goût, c'est ça ?! S'exclama Snape, incrédule.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Professeur.

-Vos noms !

-Mon frère, Gabriel et moi, Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, répondit le jeune homme.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Tout porte à croire que l'on vient d'un monde parallèle… au vôtre, répondit Gabriel, cette fois.

-Et quelle est cette potion dont vous avez besoin ? Soupira le brun.

-Une potion pour son asthme, répondit Scorpius.

-Vous êtes Moldu ?

-Non, mais c'est un peu compliqué, soupira Scorp'.

-Dégénérescence magique, précisa Gabe.

-Je vois… Donc, avez-vous besoin d'un traitement ?

-J'ai été soigné, mais, comme vous le voyez, j'ai encore des ratés…

-Passe-lui ton inhalateur, qu'il en refasse, proposa Scorpius.

-C'est bon, j'allais le lui donner, s'exclama son frère, en enlevant la cartouche de l'appareil.

-En quelle quantité en avez-vous besoin ? Demanda Severus, en prenant l'objet.

-Trois cartouches devraient suffire, répondit Gabriel.

-Bien, je vais vous préparer ça.

-Merci, Professeur Snape.

-Il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion, continua le brun.

-Bien sûr, Professeur, répondirent les deux frères.

En tournant la tête, Severus eut un choc. Plusieurs versions de Potter étaient dans la salle et pas seulement ! Deux versions de son filleul étaient installées au fond de la pièce, un autre était installé sur son lit. A côté, il y avait Lucius, en face, il y avait… impossible, son maitre ?! tenant la main à un Potter avec des oreilles de chat… Puis, encore à côté, un autre Potter, assis à côté d'un autre jeune homme. Quand il le reconnut, il se figea quelques instants, avant d'avancer jusqu'à eux.

-Potter, s'exclama-t-il.

-Sev… Professeur ? Sursauta Harry, alors que le regard du professeur passait sur l'autre jeune homme.

-Puis-je connaitre votre nom, jeune homme ?

-Charles Alexander Tompkins, Professeur.

-Charles…

-Professeur, je peux vous parler, s'il vous plait ? S'exclama Harry.

Il n'attendit pas même sa réponse pour l'entrainer avec lui un peu plus loin, jetant un sort de silence autour d'eux.

-Professeur, je crois que vous avez compris… ?

-Potter, quelle est cette diablerie ?!

-C'est compliqué, mais, je peux vous dire que c'est bien vous. Cependant, il ne se rappelle pas de sa vie d'avant, alors, s'il vous plait, ne lui dites rien !

-Je finirai par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Potter, siffla Snape.

-Severus, je sais ce qui se cache derrière ce masque de vil Serpentard, alors arrête !

-Je ne vous permets pas, Potter, s'exclama Severus.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il retira son sort de silence et rejoignit Charlie.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, le rassura Harry.

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Chuchota Charlie, tristement, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Ton premier amour, c'est Severus ? Vas-y, lâche-toi, ne garde pas ça en toi.

Harry pleura tout son soûl, avant de finir par s'endormir, dans les bras de son compagnon, qui l'installa sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, Poppy était passée à Lucius et son Harry.

-Bien, messieurs, à vous !

-Moi, ça va, mais je souhaiterais que vous examiniez Lucius, s'exclama Harry-vampire.

-Bien, répondit Poppy, concentrant son attention sur Lucius. M Malfoy, asseyez-vous, que je vous fasse un check-up.

Une fois couché, l'infirmière lança un sort.

-Voilà, l'examen nous révèle une grande fatigue, ainsi que… Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, vous attendez un heureux évènement ! Mais, je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ?

-Un ami nous a aidés, répondit le blond.

-Ah d'accord, sourit l'infirmière, faisant venir une fiole à elle. Prenez cette potion et ça ira mieux et bien sûr, pas de surmenage ni de comportement à risque !

Elle continua son inspection des visiteurs par Tom, qui était près de son Harry-chat.

-A vous, maintenant, lui dit-elle. Voilà une potion antidouleur, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça devrait aller mieux.

-Merci, madame.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, Tom, sourit-elle.

Mrs Pomfresh se rendit ensuite, vers les deux frères.

-Bien, jeune homme, êtes-vous sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, merci, madame, répondit Gabriel, en se relevant. C'est pass…

-Gabe, s'écria Scorpius, en rattrapant son frère.

-Scorp'…

-Gabe, que se passe-t-il, Gabe ?

-Posez-le sur le lit, je vais voir ce qui ne va pas, dit Mrs Pomfresh.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une crise, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ecartez-vous, jeune homme, dit-elle à Scorpius, avant de lancer un sort pour voir son niveau magique. Son niveau magique est très bas et ses défenses immunitaires sont presque inexistantes, mais ça se guérira rapidement. Il a une légère fièvre, également et oh, je crois que c'est le jour, aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Paniqua Scorpius.

-Votre frère attend un heureux évènement et ça date de… attendez voir ?

Elle lança un autre sort.

-Environ trois mois, si je ne me trompe pas, sourit-elle, alors que Scorpius s'évanouit. Ahlala… Ces jeunes ! Soupira-elle, le faisant léviter jusqu'au lit à côté de celui de Gabe. Bien, jeunes gens, je pense qu'étant donné l'heure, vous pouvez tous dormir ici, continua-t-elle, avant d'aller dans ses propres appartements.

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé chapitre 1 :

Mrs Pomfresh se rendit ensuite, vers les deux frères.

-Bien, jeune homme, êtes-vous sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, merci, madame, répondit Gabriel, en se relevant. C'est pass…

-Gabe, s'écria Scorpius, en rattrapant son frère.

-Scorp'…

-Gabe, que se passe-t-il, Gabe ?

-Posez-le sur le lit, je vais voir ce qui ne va pas, dit Mrs Pomfresh.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une crise, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ecartez-vous, jeune homme, dit-elle à Scorpius, avant de lancer un sort pour voir son niveau magique. Son niveau magique est très bas et ses défenses immunitaires sont presque inexistantes, mais ça se guérira rapidement. Il a une légère fièvre, également et oh, je crois que c'est le jour, aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Paniqua Scorpius.

-Votre frère attend un heureux évènement et ça date de… attendez voir ?

Elle lança un autre sort.

-Environ trois mois, si je ne me trompe pas, sourit-elle, alors que Scorpius s'évanouit. Ahlala… Ces jeunes ! Soupira-elle, le faisant léviter jusqu'au lit à côté de celui de Gabe. Bien, jeunes gens, je pense qu'étant donné l'heure, vous pouvez tous dormir ici, continua-t-elle, avant d'aller dans ses propres appartements.

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, à l'infirmerie, les visiteurs dormaient encore du sommeil du juste. Mrs Pomfresh travaillait dans son bureau, sur le suivi de ses nouveaux patients. Durant ses nombreuses années de travail au château, elle en avait vu, des choses, mais jamais encore des voyages temporels. C'était une première.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. Le jeune homme se sentait mal. Il avait la nausée. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et partit dans la salle de bains, où il finit la tête dans les toilettes, à régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac. Le bruit de ses pas réveilla Charlie, qui vit Gabe se précipitait vers les toilettes. Il baissa la tête et vit son merveilleux petit-ami endormi, dans le creux de ses bras, deux trainées de larmes séchées sur les joues. Il passa son pouce dessus, d'un geste tendre.

De l'autre côté, ce fut Lucius, qui fut réveillé par les pas précipités. Il essaya de se mettre en position assise, mais, la main de son cher vampire le retenait fermement. Il retira la main, certes avec difficulté.

-Bordel, tu vas me lâcher, oui ? J'ai besoin de me soulager, rouspéta-t-il.

Avec un grognement, Harry daigna retirer sa main. Luc' se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, également. En entrant, il vit le jeune homme, qui s'était présenté comme étant Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. Il se dirigea vers la deuxième cuvette, qui était séparée par un pan en bois.

-Alors comma ça, vous êtes mon petit-fils ? Enfin, le petit-fils du Lucius de chez vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Gabe releva la tête de sa cuvette.

-Certainement pas, s'exclama-t-il, véhément, c'est un connard fini !

-Certes, il doit certainement avoir été Mangemort. Est-il mort… ou a-t-il fait quelque chose… ?

-S'il n'y avait que ça, il aurait pu se faire pardonner… mais ce qu'il a fait à Papa… Père et moi ne l'avons pas pardonné.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Monsieur ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-M Malfoy ?

Gabe se releva tant bien que mal et regarda dans la cabine à côté. Lucius était assis sur la cuvette, encore habillé, la tête posée contre le pan de bois, les yeux fermés, semblant souffrir.

-A ce que je constate, nous sommes dans la même situation, tous les deux.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux, le fixant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Lucius.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Rétorqua Gabriel.

-Environ un mois et vous ?

-Moi ? Presque trois mois. Vous ne devriez pas le retenir, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

-Retournez-vous, je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle, répondit Lucius.

-Vous savez, monsieur, vous ne semblez pas ressembler à notre Lucius Malfoy…

-Merci, maintenant, retournez-vous, insista l'autre jeune homme.

Gabe reprit sa place, dans sa cabine.

-On va faire ça de concert, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Evidemment, il avait raison, puisque Lucius rendit le contenu de son estomac également. Au même moment, dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie, les autres voyageurs se réveillaient aussi. Tom, Damian, Draco, Gabriel et son frère Draco, Harry D, Scorpius. Tom se réveilla en s'étirant de tout son long. En ouvrant les yeux, il sursauta, ne se rappelant pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Tant et si bien, qu'il en tomba du lit. Charlie rigola.

-Ça va, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, rieur.

Tom se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, quand il entendit le jeune homme s'esclaffer et lui demandait s'il allait bien. La mémoire lui revint alors.

-Oui, jeune homme, ça va.

-Charles, monsieur, répondit celui-ci.

-Tom, rétorqua l'autre jeune homme.

-Hum, Charlie…, dit son Harry, en se réveillant.

-Oui, Harry ?

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, Harry, rit Charlie.

-Hein ?! S'exclama Harry, en se levant, ce qui fit grogner personne dans le lit d'à côté.

-Damian, murmura une voix ensommeillée, tais-toi, je dors.

Ladite panthère se déplaça sur le lit et bougea, de son museau, la tête du blond.

-Damian, arrête !

La panthère continua.

-Damian ! Bon d'accord !

Le blond se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit, fut l'infirmerie.

-Harry, je ne voulais pas venir ici.

Harry reprit sa forme humaine.

-Draco, si tu regardes bien, ce n'est pas chez nous, ici… enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a été transportés ici.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Ce que veut dire M Potter, c'est que vous avez tous été envoyés dans un monde parallèle au vôtre.

Draco se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et fut stupéfait… Voldemort ?!

-Harry, mais c'est… ?

-Je sais, Voldy, répondit-il.

-Combien de fois devrais-je le dire, par Salazar, Harry ?! Tom… Tom, je m'appelle Tom !

-Tu es et restera toujours Voldemort, grogna Harry-panthère.

-Je vois que les Harry sont tous les mêmes, à part peut-être le mien, soupira Tom.

-Arrête tes simagrées ! Ça m'empêche de dormir, dit Harry-vampire, en se retournant sur son lit, écartant les bras.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il se leva en vitesse vampirique.

-Où est Lucius ? S'exclama-t-il.

Charlie montra du doigt les toilettes. Il s'y rendit par le même moyen, en vitesse. Arrivé là, il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Il s'approcha de son calice.

-Lucius, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

-Harry… non… juste des nausées…

-Et toi, ça va ? Demanda Harry, se tournant vers Gabe.

-Pareil… M Potter…

-Rappelle-moi ton nom ?

-Harry, ne l'importune pas, l'admonesta Lucius.

-Je veux seulement connaitre son identité.

-C'est mon petit-fils, répondit son calice.

-Ton… ?

-Mes parents sont Harry et Draco Malfoy-Potter et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas votre petit-fils. Lucius est…

-Un connard fini, le coupa l'autre version de Lucius présente. Je sais. Tu vois Harry, il tient de Draco.

-Certes, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Laisse ce gamin tranquille. Gabriel, avez-vous fini ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit-il.

-Lucius, lui demanda-t-il de l'appeler. Harry, aide-le à se lever.

-Lucius, je suis assez grand pour me lever tout seul, répliqua le jeune homme, se levant, pour finir par être rattraper par le roi-vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Rappelle-toi qu'une grossesse mâle est plus dangereuse qu'une grossesse normale. Tu es plus avancé que moi, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Les remontrances, ce n'est pas pour moi, alors lâche-moi, rouspéta le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai beau pas être le Lucius de chez toi, tu me dois le respect, dit-il.

Ils ressortirent des toilettes. Harry ramena Gabriel jusqu'à son lit. Pendant ce temps-là, une conversation s'était engagée entre Draco, Damian, Charlie, son Harry et Tom.

-Tom, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre vie ? Demanda Charlie.

-Ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est si je suis un mage noir, le méchant de l'histoire, soupira Tom. Si vous voulez tout savoir, pour faire simple, dans notre monde à nous, le plus noir des deux n'est pas celui qu'on pense…

-Comment ça ? Répondit l'Harry de Charlie. Notre Tom Jedusor n'est qu'un assassin !

-Certes, on ne peut pas dire que je sois blanc comme neige…

-Le nôtre est pareil, cinglé, à face de serpent, dit Damian.

-J'ai pu récupérer le corps de ma jeunesse, mais pour mes yeux, ils sont restés rouge sombre et je ne suis pas cinglé, comme tu dis, Potter, se vexa Tom.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Je ne vais pas vous dire toute ma vie, non plus, soupira le jeune homme. Et vous ?

Pendant ce temps-là, le trio angélique était en train de se réveiller. Ce fut d'abord Draco, qui se réveilla, se leva, ce qui réveilla Gabriel.

 **A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé chapitre 2 :

Ils ressortirent des toilettes. Harry ramena Gabriel jusqu'à son lit. Pendant ce temps-là, une conversation s'était engagée entre Draco, Damian, Charlie, son Harry et Tom.

-Tom, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre vie ? Demanda Charlie.

-Ce que vous voulez savoir, c'est si je suis un mage noir, le méchant de l'histoire, soupira Tom. Si vous voulez tout savoir, pour faire simple, dans notre monde à nous, le plus noir des deux n'est pas celui qu'on pense…

-Comment ça ? Répondit l'Harry de Charlie. Notre Tom Jedusor n'est qu'un assassin !

-Certes, on ne peut pas dire que je sois blanc comme neige…

-Le nôtre est pareil, cinglé, à face de serpent, dit Damian.

-J'ai pu récupérer le corps de ma jeunesse, mais pour mes yeux, ils sont restés rouge sombre et je ne suis pas cinglé, comme tu dis, Potter, se vexa Tom.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Je ne vais pas vous dire toute ma vie, non plus, soupira le jeune homme. Et vous ?

Pendant ce temps-là, le trio angélique était en train de se réveiller. Ce fut d'abord Draco, qui se réveilla, se leva, ce qui réveilla Gabriel.

Chapitre 3 :

-Gabe !

-Je suis là, Draco, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, je le crains, Draco, répondit son frère.

-Ah bon ? S'exclama Draco, se relevant, regardant autour. Pourtant, on est bien à l'infirmerie…

-Si tu regardes attentivement, tu verras que quelque chose cloche.

Le jeune homme regarda plus attentivement et remarqua, effectivement, quelque chose d'étrange : plusieurs versions de lui-même. Ils étaient dans la pièce, avec plusieurs Harry et d'autres personnes, comme son père et des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Oui, en effet, Gabe, on dirait qu'il y a plusieurs nous, dit-il, en parlant de ses compagnons.

-A ton avis, comment est-on arrivé là ?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi…

Les deux jeunes gens furent tirés de leur conversation par un gémissement de douleur. Leur regard se tourna vers leur Harry, qui gémissait. Il plaça un de ses bras sur sa tête.

-Aïe, ma tête, putain de merde !

-Harry ! Harry ! S'exclama Dray, s'accrochant à lui, larmoyant. Harry, tu es réveillé !

-Draco ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, Harry ?

-Gabriel, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais encore à l'infirmerie ?

-Il a pris le contrôle de vous, nous avons dû vous enchainer…

-Gabe ! Madara, hein ?! Ce salopard est une vraie plaie.

Gabe baissa les yeux.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Gabe. Viens là, lui dit Harry, en l'embrassant. N'oublie pas que je vous aime tous les deux.

Il embrassa ensuite Draco.

-Oui, c'est lui, puis une femme nous a attaqués. Elle voulait te faire du mal, mais Gabe s'est interposé, puis, il a disparu. J'ai cru qu'elle l'avait tué… J'ai eu tellement peur ! Elle a brisé mes chaines. Au moment où elle allait me tuer, on a disparu et atterri ici, avec d'autres personnes.

Une fois que Draco eut fini, l'aura d'Harry se fit ressentir. Son corps se recouvrit de flammes rouges et sa colère était telle, que toutes les personnes de l'infirmerie se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je vais tuer cette femme !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut, suite à cet aura meurtrière. On aurait dit son père.

-Père !

-Non, Scorpius, ce n'est pas lui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, celui-là ?!

-Harry, arrête tes bouderies, veux-tu ?

-Sur ce coup-là, Potter, t'as raison, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ? Une aura comme celle-ci, quelque chose cloche…

-Harry, il me fait peur, dit Charlie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Quant à Damian, il grognait. Une main sur son dos, Draco lui demanda de se calmer. Draco Angel essayait de le calmer, mais en vain.

-Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! On va bien. On est là,

Le jeune homme enflammé s'avança, n'écoutant pas ses compagnons.

-Dragonne, fais quelque chose !

Les yeux d'Harry passèrent au rouge-rubis et il se tourna vers Draco.

-Je viens de me réveiller. Je suis encore trop faible pour contrer Harry. Je ne vois qu'une solution, assommez-le !

Les yeux d'Harry repassèrent au vert.

-Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas, Dragonne ? Demanda Harry. Sors de là.

Il fit un geste de main et un petit dragon rouge fit son apparition.

-Dragonne, s'exclama Draco Angel, en la rattrapant. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et Harry ? Demanda Gabriel.

-Il est désorienté et très en colère, ne lui en veuillez pas.

En voyant que ça commençait à dégénérer, Gabriel se plaça à côté de Draco et Dragonne.

-Draco, déconcentre-le, je vais le calmer, dit-il.

-Oui, mais, ne lui faites pas de mal !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai jamais de mal à ma famille, répondit-il en souriant.

-Harry ! Cette femme, c'était Hermione.

-Hermione ?! Comment… ? S'exclama Harry, dont les flammes s'évanouissaient.

A ce moment-là, Gabe se plaça derrière lui, avec une aura apaisante, et l'attrapa entre ses bras.

-Calmez-vous, Père, Papa va bien, lui dit-il.

Désorienté, Harry se calma, en se retournant, pour faire face au jeune homme.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Ah oui, tu dormais, quand on a fait les présentations. Moi, c'est Gabriel Malfoy-Potter et lui, là-bas, c'est Scorpius Malfoy-Potter. Oui, mes parents sont Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Non, ce n'est pas vous, ce sont d'autres Malfoy-Potter.

Ledit Gabriel fut pris d'un vertige et Harry le rattrapa.

-Hey, ça va ?

-Un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien…

-Je t'avais prévenu, bougre d'idiot ! Maintenant, repose-toi, avant de nous faire un malaise, lui dit Lucius, en venant le récupérer.

-Euh… ?

-Après les présentations, coupa Lucius.

Pendant qu'il ramenait Gabriel à son lit, le couple Charlie/Harry se représenta :

-Vu qu'il faut qu'on se représente, nous, c'est Harry James Potter et Charles Alexander Tompkins.

-Tu peux m'appeler Charlie, dit celui-ci. Dis, tu m'as l'air aussi fort que mon Harry, tu m'as fait peur…

-Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas fait pour…

-Ça va, mon Harry était là pour moi, sourit le jeune homme.

Harry tourna son regard vers un autre Draco et un autre lui.

-Nous, c'est Draco Malfoy et Damian, dit Harry Potter, mon familier.

-Ton familier ?

-Oui, ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?!

-Non, tu m'as mal compris. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais, Harry est un homme, alors comment… ?

-Comme ça, répondit Damian, se transformant en panthère.

-Damian, du calme ! Tu vois bien que lui aussi à des versions de moi.

-Humm.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui changent.

Harry _le_ remarqua ensuite.

-Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et ça recommence ! Oui, c'est moi et non, je ne m'appelle pas Voldy. Moi, c'est Tom Jedusor et voici mon compagnon, Harry James Potter, soupira encore une fois un Tom lassé.

-Un hybride chat ?

-Oui, tu as vu ses oreilles ?

-Non, j'ai senti son aura.

-Eh bien, voilà un Potter qui sort du lot, sourit Tom.

-Et toi, Tom, plus aussi cinglé qu'avant à ce que je vois ?!

-Merci du compliment, Potter.

-Harry, Tom ou Dragonne, si tu préfères.

-Ben, Dragonne !

-V'là que l'autre Face-de-serpent s'est fait un ami, tss ! J'ai vraiment mal tourné.

-Et toi ?! Vu l'aura que tu dégages, je dirai un vampire puissant et tu as un compagnon très haut placé dans la communauté, ainsi qu'un plus…

Harry-vampire grogna.

-Tu n'es pas si con, en fait et oui, moi, c'est Harry James Potter, roi des vampires d'Angleterre et lui…

-Harry, je peux me présenter tout seul. Lucius Malfoy, Premier Ministre et calice de cet idiot à longs crocs.

-Luc' ! Tu sapes mon autorité !

-Harry, arrête de faire le dur, tu vois bien que toutes les personnes ici présentes ne sont pas mal intentionnées. Bien que certaines personnes aient un sale caractère ou ne sachent pas se retenir de faire des choses bizarres, s'exclama Lucius, en passant son regard sur lui, Damian et Tom.

-C'est d'accord…

-Bien, voilà, Harry, tu as dit que tu avais senti un plus. Parlais-tu de ça ? Demanda Lucius, en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Oui, bien que je ne sache pas comment vous avez fait…

-Secret, sourit Lucius, en coin.

-Et les deux jeunes hommes, là-bas, continua Harry, en s'avançant vers eux, Dragonne à ses côtés. Vous avez dit être des enfants Malfoy-Potter ?

-Oui, Père.

-Scorp' !

-Oui, je sais, mais, c'est sorti tout seul, bouda le jeune homme.

-Oui, comme vient de le dire Scorpius, nous sommes les fils d'Harry Potter, mais d'un monde parallèle au vôtre.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde a été transporté de son monde jusqu'ici et personne ne vient du même ?

-Petite rectification, nous deux n'avons pas été transportés ici. Je me suis comme qui dirait trompé de chemin…

-Comment ça « trompé de chemin » ? Demanda Charlie.

-Eh bien, en fait, mon idiot de frère a la mauvaise habitude de faire des petites excusions dans le temps et là, il s'est perdu. Si Père vient à le savoir, tu vas te faire tuer.

-Ouais, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, bougonna Gabe.

-Comme ça, vous êtes capables de faire des sauts dans le temps ? Demanda Tom.

-Oui, enfin, quand il ne se trompe pas de chemin, ou qu'il ne fait pas une connerie à deux balles !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est les ennuis qui viennent à moi !

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.

-Ben quoi ?! S'exclama Gabe. Pourquoi vous rigolez ?! C'est vrai ce que je dis !

-Mais, on te croit, gamin, répondit Lucius. Le truc, c'est que c'était la phrase préférée d'Harry.

-Oui, parce que maintenant, les ennuis, c'est moi, sourit sadiquement le vampire Harry.

-Toi, c'est sûr, tu es bien mon fils, ahah ! S'exclama Dragonne.

La conversation fut coupée par l'entrée du Directeur.

-Bonjour, messieurs, avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Monsieur le Directeur, salua Charlie.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.

-M Tompkins, M Potter. Au vue des récents évènements, messieurs, nous avons décidé, avec l'équipe professorale, de vous inclure dans la vie du château, pendant que nous cherchons le pourquoi du comment de votre présence en ces lieux.

-Comment allez-vous organiser tout ça ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, Albus, mais, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas qualifiés pour enseigner aux trop vieux élèves, demanda Tom.

-Je vais y venir, Tom, répondit le Directeur.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé chapitre 3 :

La conversation fut coupée par l'entrée du Directeur.

-Bonjour, messieurs, avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Monsieur le Directeur, salua Charlie.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.

-M Tompkins, M Potter. Au vue des récents évènements, messieurs, nous avons décidé, avec l'équipe professorale, de vous inclure dans la vie du château, pendant que nous cherchons le pourquoi du comment de votre présence en ces lieux.

-Comment allez-vous organiser tout ça ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, Albus, mais, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas qualifiés pour enseigner aux trop vieux élèves, demanda Tom.

-Je vais y venir, Tom, répondit le Directeur.

Chapitre 4 :

Dumbledore regarda les personnes dans la pièce une à une, puis ses yeux bleus se reposèrent sur Tom.

-Pour ce qui est des personnes encore en âge d'être élèves, ils vont finir leur année ici, en sixième et septième années. Donc, Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, vos âges, s'il vous plaît ?

-J'ai seize ans et Damian aussi, répondit Draco, on est à Serpentard, enfin… Harry est dans deux Maisons à la fois.

-Bien, donc, M Malfoy et M Potter, vous serez en sixième année.

-Nous, nous sommes en septième année, nous avons dix-sept ans, répondirent Harry et Charlie.

-Gabriel, Harry et moi sommes en septième année, répondit l'autre blond.

-Et vous, M Malfoy-Potter ?

-Je viens d'avoir seize ans, j'entre en sixième année. Mon frère va en avoir dix-huit.

-Bien, messieurs, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à régler, vos patronymes, vu que vous êtes plusieurs Malfoy et Potter. Par ailleurs, il faudra également changer de prénom, car on n'a pas moins de quatre Harry Potter et deux Draco Malfoy, en plus de nos Harry et Draco. Avez-vous des idées ?

-Pour moi, c'est déjà tout trouvé, répondit Harry D. Mon maitre m'a donné un nom et c'est Damian et lui, Dorian.

-Pour nous aussi, c'est tout trouvé, répondit Draco A. Moi, je vais utiliser mon deuxième prénom, Angel.

-Quant à moi, vous pouvez m'appeler Dragone.

-Moi, est-ce que je dois changer ?

-Non, Gabe, toi, on n'est pas obligé, on continuera de t'appeler Gabe, répondit Angel.

-Et toi, Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore, se tournant vers le roi des Vampires.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je changerai, je suis roi, que je sache !

-Harry, c'est pour éviter de se tromper de personne, alors fais-le.

-Okay, Luc', abdiqua Harry, à contrecœur. Pourquoi pas Nathan ?

-Oui, ça te va bien, sourit Lucius.

-Et toi, Harry ? Continua Dumbledore, vers le Harry de Charlie.

-Charlie, puis-je emprunter ton deuxième prénom ? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

-Bien sûr, que tu peux, sourit celui-ci.

-Eh bien alors, moi, ce sera Alexander.

-Bien tout le monde, je vais récapituler, commença le Directeur. Tout d'abord, nous avons Damian Potter et Dorian Malfoy, en sixième année ensuite, Angel et Gabe Metherlance-Malfoy et Dragone Potter en septième année puis, Charles Tompkins et Alexander Potter, en septième année également et enfin Scorpius Malfoy-Potter en sixième année. Voilà, passons aux adultes, à présent, nous vous avons inclus dans l'équipe professorale. Commençons par vous, Nathan, vous allez être professeur de DCFM pour les septièmes années, avec Lucius.

-Bien trouvé, j'accepte, répondit ledit Nathan, satisfait.

-Nathan, ne traumatisez pas trop les élèves, sourit Dumbledore, amusé.

-Hey, je ne suis pas du même genre que Sev' ! Protesta le jeune homme, vexé.

-Passons à Gabriel, continua le Directeur, après un petit rire. Vous, vous allez être l'assistant du Professeur Snape.

-Vraiment ?! S'excita le jeune homme. Trop cool !

-Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier ?

-Oui, Sev' est super sympa, quand on le connait bien.

-T'as raison, gamin, répondit Nathan.

-Et vous, Tom, nous avons décidé de vous faire confiance, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, d'ailleurs…

-Vous le reconnaissez, c'est déjà pas mal, vous n'êtes pas aussi cinglé que je ne le pensais, sourit Tom, moqueusement.

-Tom, arrêtez un peu, voulez-vous ? Je disais donc, nous avons ouvert un cours de Duel, pour les sixième et septième années. Vous pourriez leur montrer certaines choses de, disons sombre, mais rien de trop dangereux. En gros, apprenez-leur à se défendre des sorciers mal intentionnés.

-Bien, Albus, en un mot, pas d'impardonnable, de chose dans le genre, j'ai compris, répondit Tom. En échange, évitez le coup de la Pensine avec Harry, ou je ne serai plus aussi « gentil ».

-D'accord Tom, mais pas d'écart !

-Compris.

-A présent, habillez-vous et suivez-moi, s'exclama Albus, faisant apparaitre des vêtements, ainsi que des robes de sorcier au blason de l'école. Nous allons faire les présentations.

Les élèves avaient été conviés à ne pas quitter la table du déjeuner, parce que la Direction allait faire une annonce. C'est ainsi, que les visiteurs se retrouvèrent devant le corps étudiant. Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'estrade, Albus se plaçant devant le présentoir en forme de hibou.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Les récents évènements m'ont poussé à inclure nos visiteurs dans la vie du château. Veuillez respecter les décisions prises. Nos visiteurs vont dès à présent se présenter et s'installer.

-Je me présente, commença un blondinet, bien connu et pourtant étranger, Dorian Malfoy, Serpentard, sixième année.

-Damian Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard, sixième année.

-Je m'appelle Charles Tompkins, Gryffondor, septième année.

-Je me nomme Alexander Potter, Gryffondor, septième année.

-Moi, c'est Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, sixième année, Gryffondor.

-Dragone Potter, septième année.

-Angel Metherlance-Malfoy.

-Je suis Gabe Metherlance-Malfoy, nous sommes en septième année, Gryffondor.

Tous allèrent s'asseoir à leur table respective, Damian suivant Dorian. Vint ensuite le tour des adultes et nouveaux professeurs.

-Nathan Potter, professeur de DCFM pour les septièmes années, roi des vampires d'Angleterre, s'exclama le jeune homme, faisant une petite courbette.

-Lucius Malfoy, professeur de DCFM pour les septièmes années également, son calice.

-Gabriel Malfoy-Potter, assistant du Professeur Snape.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, Professeur de Duel pour les sixièmes et septièmes années.

Après ces quelques présentations sommaires, eux aussi allèrent s'installer. Du côté des Gryffondor, les nouveaux venaient de s'installer au côté du Harry de cette dimension. Ron, comme à son habitude, démarra la conversation, comme un idiot.

-Non d'un Scout-à-pétard ! On n'est pas dans la bouse de Dragon ! On est envahis de Fouines ! Aïe, 'Mione !

-Tais-toi, Ronald, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Mais quoi ?! C'est vrai !

-Excusez-le…

-Oui, on le connait, Hermione, répondit Dragone.

-Nous aussi, répondit Alex.

-Et si vous nous disiez d'où vous venez ? Demanda Harry. Et pourquoi vous me ressemblez ?

-Bien sûr, Harry, s'exclama Angel.

-Par qui commençons-nous ? Demanda Scorpius.

-Si on commençait par les jumeaux Malfoy ? Proposa Seamus.

-Eh bien, nous venons d'un monde parallèle au vôtre, de Poudlard, pour être précis. On a été emportés par une sorte de nuage bleu, c'est ça, Angel ?

-Oui, Dragone, c'est ça.

-Et pourquoi tu ressembles à Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est simple, Hermione, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis Harry, mais un autre… Harry Angel James Dragone Potter et mes compagnons sont bien Draco Malfoy.

-Et pourquoi sont-ils deux ? S'enquit Dean, confus.

-Ça, vous n'avez pas à le savoir…

-A nous, je suppose, continua Alex, comme vient de le dire Dragone, on vient d'un autre monde, pas du même cependant, mais de Poudlard également et de même, on a été zappé ici.

-Okay…, répondit Harry.

-Et toi, t'as été zappé ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, Oncle Ron, euh… oups…

-Comment ça « Oncle Ron » ?

-Oh la boulette… Gabe va me tuer… Ah mais non, c'est bon.

-Bon alors, tu réponds ?!

-Oui, c'est bon, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas été zappé. Mon idiot de frangin s'est gouré de chemin et pouf ! On a atterri là. Mais, je viens aussi d'un monde parallèle et pour te répondre, chez moi, tu es mon oncle et aussi parce que mes parents sont très amis avec toi.

-Et qui sont tes parents ?

-Ron, réfléchis un peu, il s'est déjà présenté, répondit Hermione, secouant la tête, découragée face à la naïveté de son ami.

-Non mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que…, répondit le jeune roux, après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Eh oui, Père et Papa sont mariés, sourit moqueusement Scorpius.

-Tu es donc le fils d'Harry et Draco ?

-Oui, Tante Hermione, euh… excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit la jeune femme, gentiment.

Du côté des Serpentard, Dorian et Damian étaient arrivés à leur table et Dorian se dirigea vers son lui de cette dimension, et s'adressa à « Bouledogue ».

-Pousse-toi de là, que je m'assieds !

-Hey ! Tu te crois où, toi ?!

Damian grogna.

-Damian, calme-toi, Parkinson va lever son derrière, pour qu'on s'y mette, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

-Oui, Pansy, pousse-toi, Dorian veut s'asseoir !

-Oui, Dray, abdiqua la brune.

-Et arrête avec tes « Dray » !

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-Très cher, as-tu une explication au pourquoi Potter te suit ? Demanda Draco.

-C'est simple, mon cher, répondit son sosie, Potter est mon familier.

-Ton familier ? Répondit Blaise, surpris.

-Oui, les Malfoy n'ont que les meilleurs et quoi de mieux qu'un Potter ?!

-C'est sûr, mais un familier, je demande à voir, sourit Draco, en coin.

-Damian, montre à ces gens qui est mon familier.

-Avec plaisir, Dorian, répondit le jeune homme, avant qu'une panthère ne prenne sa place, surprenant les jeunes gens, agréablement.

-Ouah, super !

-Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais, vous venez d'où ? Parce qu'il est de notoriété public, que les Malfoy n'ont qu'un héritier.

-C'est tout à fait juste, mon cher Damian va vous expliquer, sourit Dorian.

-Oui, Dorian, répondit Damian, de nouveau sous forme humaine. Nous venons d'un monde parallèle au vôtre. Nous sommes bien Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter dit Damian, familier de Draco. On est arrivés ici, transportés par un nuage bleu.

A la table professorale, les nouveaux professeurs s'installaient. Gabriel se mit à la gauche de Severus, tandis que Nathan et Lucius s'installaient à sa droite. Quant à Tom, il se retrouva à la gauche d'Albus.

-Bien, jeunes gens. Pour les nouveaux professeurs, vos cours commenceront à quinze heures, quant à vous, Gabriel, vous suivrez Severus pour ses cours, à treize heures trente. Je souhaite que vous vous entendiez bien avec le reste de vos collègues. Pas de coup fourré, car tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, je finis toujours par le savoir.

La tablée acquiesça, tandis que Severus entamait une conversation avec Gabriel.

-M Malfoy-Potter…

-Appelez-moi Gabriel, Professeur, le coupa le jeune homme.

-Bien… Gabriel… J'ai vos capsules, tenez, répondit Severus, en lui tendant les objets. Je les ai un peu améliorées, pour ne pas qu'elles n'aient d'effet sur votre grossesse.

-Merci, Professeur.

-Sinon, avez-vous quelque aptitude pour les Potions ? Demanda le Professeur.

-Oui, Professeur, j'ai le niveau deux, classe cinq.

-Eh bien, pour un Potter, cela me surprend…

-N'oubliez pas que je suis également un Malfoy, répondit Gabriel, souriant.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

Fin du chapitre précédent :

La tablée acquiesça, tandis que Severus entamait une conversation avec Gabriel.

-M Malfoy-Potter…

-Appelez-moi Gabriel, Professeur, le coupa le jeune homme.

-Bien… Gabriel… J'ai vos capsules, tenez, répondit Severus, en lui tendant les objets. Je les ai un peu améliorées, pour ne pas qu'elles n'aient d'effet sur votre grossesse.

-Merci, Professeur.

-Sinon, avez-vous quelque aptitude pour les Potions ? Demanda le Professeur.

-Oui, Professeur, j'ai le niveau deux, classe cinq.

-Eh bien, pour un Potter, cela me surprend…

-N'oubliez pas que je suis également un Malfoy, répondit Gabriel, souriant.

Chapitre 5 :

Gabriel et Severus étaient dans les cachots, à treize heures trente, précises. Severus était entré, comme à son habitude, dans la salle de Potions, où étaient les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de sixième année et avait été suivi par un Gabriel tout heureux.

-Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris ce midi, voici M Malfoy-Potter, mon assistant, s'exclama le Professeur honnis de beaucoup d'élèves.

-Bonjour, reprit Gabriel, joyeusement.

-Bonjour, lui répondirent les élèves.

-Appelez-moi Gabriel, ce sera plus simple, demanda le jeune homme.

-Gabriel est là pour faire rentrer dans vos cervelles, les notions du brassage de Potions. Il va de sans dire, que vous lui devez le respect et il est maitre de Potions classe cinq, niveau deux. Il est aussi admis à enlever ou apporter des points aux élèves, reprit Severus.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, s'exclama une élève de Serpentard.

-Oui, Miss Greengrass ?

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais, n'est-il pas un peu jeune pour avoir une telle expérience en Potions ?

-Question pertinente, Miss, répondit le Maitre des Potions. Gabriel, expliquez donc à ces élèves, quand et comment, vous avez eu votre maitrise, s'il vous plait.

-J'ai dix-huit ans, commença le jeune homme et j'ai eu ma maitrise il n'y a pas longtemps, par un Maitre des Potions classe cinq, niveau quatre, il y a deux mois et mon niveau un, à l'âge de seize ans. Mon mentor était mon parrain, le Severus Snape de mon monde.

Une fois terminé sa phrase, il avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Les élèves présents, en dehors des voyageurs, étaient bouches-bée.

-Ceci étant réglé, sortez vos manuels, page quatre-cent trente-deux, sur la potion aiguise-méninge.

Plus tard, dans la salle de duel, les élèves de septième année se préparaient à avoir cours avec Tom.

-Veuillez déposer vos sacs au fond de la salle, requerra-t-il. Pour ce premier cours, je vais jauger vos connaissances. Mettez-vous en ligne, s'il vous plait.

Ses élèves firent comme il avait demandé.

-Je me présente, je serai votre Professeur de Duel, Tom Jedusor. Je vais mettre la situation au clair immédiatement, je ne viens pas de votre monde, mais, d'un monde parallèle, ainsi, si je surprends l'un de vous, dans cette classe ou non, m'appeler autrement que « Professeur » ou « M Jedusor », je vous collerai et vous retirerai des points. Bien, ceci étant dit, avez-vous des questions ?

Neville leva la main, Tom lui donna l'autorisation de parler.

-Veuillez m'excuser Professeur, mais, quel nom ne devons-nous pas vous donner ? S'enquit le jeune homme, confus.

-Moi, je vais te le dire, Neville, coupa Ron alors que son Professeur ouvrait la bouche, tu as devant toi Lord Voldemort, en personne.

-M Weasley, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, je vous avais prévenu, siffla-t-il, mécontent.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

-M Weasley !

-Ron, tais-toi ! L'admonesta Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas la même personne que chez nous, continua Harry. Croyez-vous que Dumbledore l'aurait laissé être avec des élèves, qui plus est, avec moi, s'il était réellement un Mage Noir ?

-C'est vrai, alors ?

-Dean ! S'exclama Hermione, de nouveau.

-Maintenant, la discussion est close. Je ne suis pas un Mage Noir de votre monde, alors, en place ! Siffla Tom, agacé. Tout d'abord, le sortilège « _Expeliarmus_ ». Bien, s'exclama-t-il, en passant parmi les élèves, avant de se stopper devant Gabe.

-M Metherlance, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne réalisez pas l'exercice ? Et où est votre baguette ?

-Excusez-le, Professeur, répondit Angel, rapidement, mais Gabe n'en a pas. Il utilise la Magie de combat.

-Que de la Magie de combat ? S'étonna le Professeur.

-Nous sommes des créatures magiques, Professeur.

-De quel genre ?

-Des Gardiens et ils me sont destinés, répondit Dragone.

-Bien, pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration après les exercices ? S'enquit Tom.

-Si vous le souhaitez, Professeur.

-Bien, passons au sort de « _Protego_ ». Bien, ensuite, le sort de « _Patronus_ ». Vous savez pratiquement tous le réaliser, pourtant, il n'est pas en apprentissage avant cette année…

-Harry nous l'a appris, répondit Hermione.

-Je vois que certaines choses ne différent pas entre nos deux mondes, c'est bien. Maintenant, le sort « _Revigor_ ». Personne ? D'accord. Le « _Protego_ _Totalum_ », bien, la plupart d'entre vous le connaissent. A présent, le sort « _Periculum_ ». Bien. Ensuite, M Dragone, vous nous montrez les choses que les créatures savent faire, allez-y.

Dragone s'avança et appela Angel et Gabe. Celui-ci le fixa un instant.

-Viens, Gabe.

-Je fais quoi Harry… euh Dragone ?

-Je veux que tu montres de quoi tu es capable, avec les clones que je vais faire apparaitre. Je vais, moi aussi, leur montrer. Toi, Angel, tu fais comme d'habitude.

-Dragone !

-Oui, Dragone, rit Gabe.

-Simulation de combat.

-Okay, répondirent-ils.

-Professeur, veuillez écarter les élèves. Surtout, quoi que vous voyiez, ne faites rien et ne croyez pas ce que vous entendez.

Dragone fit un geste de la main et plusieurs clones de Voldy « Face-de-Serpent » apparurent. Le combat s'engagea avec Harry qui se lançait à corps perdu dans la bataille, lançant des sorts. Gabe fit apparaitre l'épée de Gryffondor et s'attaqua comme lui, aux clones et déploya ses ailes fibreuses, tout autant que sa Magie de geste de la main. Les élèves, subjugués par le spectacle, ne pipaient mot. Quand ils virent les ailes dans le dos de Gabe, ils ressemblaient tous à des poissons hors de l'eau. Ils virent ensuite des ondulations de Magie pure. Ils étaient comme des gamins devant leur premier balai. Dragone acheva le premier clone, puis s'attela à la tâche sur les suivants. Un des clones allait attaquer les élèves, mais Angel déploya un bouclier doré, en élevant ses ailes de Gardien. Ses vêtements devenant ceux des Gardiens.

Au même moment, en cours de DCFM, les autres septièmes années entraient en cours.

-Veuillez entrer en silence, s'exclama Lucius. Posez vos sacs au fond de la salle. Présentez-vous en ligne.

Nathan prit ensuite la parole.

-Sachez que si vous êtes dans ce cours, c'est pour apprendre à vous défendre contre le mal, donc, les jérémiades et autres du même genre, n'ont pas leur place ici. Je vais vous apprendre non pas à survivre, mais à gagner. Je vous pousserai dans vos derniers retranchements, pour développer tout le potentiel magique qu'il y a dans ces petits corps frêles. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui, Professeur !

Le soir, au diner, à la table des Gryffondor, les élèves discutaient.

-Hermione, ça s'est passé comment avec les nouveaux profs ? Demanda Ginny.

-Eh bien, je dirai que ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, bien que Ron ait fait des siennes, répondit Hermione. J'ai appris de nouvelles choses et toi ?

-Le cours de Duel était bizarre, mais les Potions, c'était comme d'hab'…

-Moi, je me dis que si le Professeur Jedusor est comme ça en vrai, alors pourquoi celui d'ici est un connard fini ? Enfin, vous me comprenez, non ?

-Ce que tu voudrais savoir, en fait, c'est le truc qui l'a fait changer, s'enquit Hermione.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répondit son meilleur ami brun.

-Eh bien, tu vois, chez nous, c'est le même connard, répliqua Dragone. Mais, il faut dire que le Professeur Jedusor sort du lot. Je ne dirai pas qu'il est « gentil », mais, celui-là n'est pas cinglé, au moins.

-Okay, pour ma part, je ne connais que les grandes lignes de la Guerre, mais le nôtre aussi, était cinglé, mais Père l'a tué et je ne peux pas vous dire comment, continua Scorpius.

A la table professorale, le Directeur se félicitait. L'idée d'inclure les voyageurs adultes dans le corps enseignant était géniale. Les élèves avaient l'air d'avoir apprécié leurs premiers cours avec eux. Dans un sourire malicieux, il s'adressa à ses collègues.

-Eh bien, messieurs, cette journée de cours a l'air de s'être bien passée. Les élèves ont l'air ravis, s'exclama-t-il.

-Certes, Albus. Les élèves se sont faits à ma présence en tant que Professeur. Cela s'est même mieux passé que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, Tom. Et vous Lucius, comme ça s'est passé ?

-Pour un premier cours, très bien. Nathan a mis les choses au clair et a évalué les élèves.

Le temps passa, les élèves se firent de plus en plus aux cours donnés par les nouveaux professeurs. Certains, même, en étaient fans. Les Serdaigle étaient en pamoison devant le Professeur Jedusor et son compagnon, le Harry chat. Si bien que, « Chaton » avait piqué une crise de jalousie dans la Grande Salle, en déclarant que Tom était son amoureux, à lui et à personne d'autre. Quant aux Poufsouffle, eux étaient fans de Nathan. L'aura qui émanait de lui et les quelques rencontres qu'avaient eues certains élèves de cette Maison avec Nathan, dans les couloirs, en train de se repaitre de son Calice, avaient contribué à son succès et on se demandait pourquoi seuls les élèves de cette Maison avaient eu la chance de tomber sur eux en pleine « action ».

Les Serpentard, de leur côté, restaient égaux à eux-mêmes, bien que Dorian et Damian aient réussi, on ne sait par quel miracle, à faire une trêve entre les Maisons du Lion et du Serpent. L'école ne s'en portait pas plus mal, dans un sens. La vie suivait son cours « normal », si l'on peut dire. Les choses qui semblaient hors-normes, un jour, ne l'étaient plus, le jour suivant. Comme l'apparition de Chaton. Les élèves furent surpris sur le moment, qu'un des Harry soit à moitié chat, mais, le jour suivant, ils avaient engouement pour sa grossesse, surtout les filles, avec leurs conversations qui pouvaient passer des heures entières à parler chiffon, bébé…

Un air joyeux soufflait sur Poudlard. Tout le monde était souriant, gentil et serviable. C'était un miracle. Mais, comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Albus savait que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il aimerait que ça reste comme c'était, dans la bonne humeur collective et sans chahut d'aucune sorte, à traiter les dossiers en retard, à savourer ses bonbons au citron, s'informant des nouvelles dans le château (Non, ce n'était pas de l'espionnage, il s'informait, c'était tout), mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce matin-là, au déjeuner, un de ses savoureux bonbons s'était fendu, juste devant ses yeux, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Alors, voilà à quoi il pensait _Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'un de ces merveilleux bonbons a rendu l'âme devant moi, que ça fait office de mauvaise augure !_

Il ne se trompait jamais, pourtant, enfin, presque jamais, mais vous verrez que, foi d'Albus Dumbledore, quelque chose allait mal tourné. Il le savait, il le sentait…

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Un air joyeux soufflait sur Poudlard. Tout le monde était souriant, gentil et serviable. C'était un miracle. Mais, comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Albus savait que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il aimerait que ça reste comme c'était, dans la bonne humeur collective et sans chahut d'aucune sorte, à traiter les dossiers en retard, à savourer ses bonbons au citron, s'informant des nouvelles dans le château (Non, ce n'était pas de l'espionnage, il s'informait, c'était tout), mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce matin-là, au déjeuner, un de ses savoureux bonbons s'était fendu, juste devant ses yeux, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Alors, voilà à quoi il pensait _Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'un de ces merveilleux bonbons a rendu l'âme devant moi, que ça fait office de mauvaise augure !_

Il ne se trompait jamais, pourtant, enfin, presque jamais, mais vous verrez que, foi d'Albus Dumbledore, quelque chose allait mal tourné. Il le savait, il le sentait…

Chapitre 6 :

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et les cours continuaient. « Chaton » se faisait petit à petit à la vie au château, entouré de plusieurs versions de lui-même. Celui avec qui il avait le plus de mal à s'entendre, était Nathan. Il avait un comportement étrange envers lui, pas réellement méchant, mais certains de ses faits et gestes lui faisaient peur. Il préférait rester loin de lui, cependant, il appréciait Lucius, peut-être parce qu'ils attendaient tous deux un enfant. Ils parlaient beaucoup, de choses et d'autres, ensemble. Harry-chat appréciait bien ce Lucius.

Il avait aussi vu son amour changer, devenir plus rayonnant, de jour en jour, joyeux et de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de saute d'humeur et ses yeux n'avaient plus changé de couleur depuis longtemps. « Chaton » était aux anges. D'un autre côté, il s'ennuyait un peu. Il était interdit de cours, selon Mrs Pomfresh, sa santé, bien que bonne, ne l'était pas assez pour reprendre les cours. C'est pour ça, qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs. Il était déjà allé à la bibliothèque, mais, il s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Le même jour, à l'heure du repas, le compagnon du Lord, installé à la table professorale, discutait avec les professeurs, quand un bruit à l'extérieur les fit stopper tout mouvement. Puis, plusieurs bruits de casse se firent entendre. Les professeurs se levèrent et se placèrent devant la porte d'entrée, qui explosa dans un souffle de morceaux de bois, qui disparurent d'un geste de baguette de Dragone, toujours assis. Ensuite, dans un nuage de débris, apparut un démon et sa suite, toujours avec une sale Face-de-Serpent. Les élèves passèrent de Voldemort à Tom et de Tom à Voldemort, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

-Eh bien, mon cher Albus, s'exclama Voldy, moqueur, surpris de me voir ? Par contre, je ne le suis pas de la vision que j'ai, un traitre et des copies de Potter et pour parachever le tout, une copie de moi.

Il poussa un rire machiavélique.

-J'étais vraiment comme ça ? Demanda Tom à Albus.

-Oui, je le crains, Tom.

-Cessez vos messes-basses et livrez-moi le traitre ou je tuerai chaque personne présente dans cette école ! Exigea le Mage Noir.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, Tom, répondit Albus.

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi et livre-moi Severus Snape !

-Il est de notoriété publique, que Severus Snape est professeur, Tom et non un de tes Mangemorts.

-Ma patience a atteint sa limite, répliqua Voldemort. Mangemorts, à l'attaque !

-Laissez-le-moi, Albus, occupez-vous des élèves, s'exclama Tom « humain », en se plaçant devant Voldemort.

-A nous deux, moi-même !

-Une pâle copie, voilà ce que tu es, siffla Voldemort, entamant le combat.

Le combat tournait en rond. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. D'un autre côté, la troupe de Mangemorts combattait les professeurs. Angel, quant à lui, avait élevé un bouclier pour protéger les élèves. Dragone et Gabe, eux, étaient là pour protéger leur camarade.

Malheureusement, un des sbires de Voldemort trouva une faille et se retrouva derrière la table professorale. Ledit sbire allait lancer un sort dans le dos de Tom, quand il aperçut une personne cachée sous la table. Discrètement, il attaqua la personne, qui cria. Cela suffit à déconcentrer Tom, qui regarda dans la direction du cri.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-il avec horreur.

-Tom ! Cria Harry-chat, en se débattant.

Voldemort en profita pour l'attaquer avec un sort de découpe, qui l'atteignit à l'épaule droite, puis ricana.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas tourner le dos à ton adversaire, s'exclama-t-il, ricanant toujours.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, mais, étant donné la gravité de la plaie et l'écoulement de sang, Tom ne tarda pas à laisser son assaillant prendre le dessus. Entre-temps, le Professeur Snape avait réussi à se faire un chemin jusqu'à la table professorale et à prendre en grippe le Mangemort, qui retenait un de ses élèves. Il réussit à le désarmer et à l'assommer. Il se retourna pour vérifier l'état du jeune homme, qui semblait en bonne santé. Quand il se releva, il se prit un impardonnable, qui le cloua au sol.

Alors, tout se passa trop vite. Un cri, suivi d'un chant et le monde s'arrêta. Ensuite, un second cri d'agonie coupa le silence. Voldemort était en suspension dans l'air, gesticulant comme un damné, au rythme de ce chant céleste. Et tout s'arrêta, une chose stupéfiante se produisit. Voldemort se retrouva couper en deux parties bien distinctes.

Un corps mince et frêle s'effondra au sol, tandis que Face-de-Serpent continuait de se faire torturer. Le chant cessa et Voldy sonna la retraite de ses troupes et ils transplanèrent, hors de l'école. Une fois la cohue passée, un autre cri attira l'attention. Alex retenait un Charlie évanoui. « Chaton » aida son professeur à se relever, puis alla vers Tom, qui était assis au sol, le corps appuyé contre la table. Une de ses mains compressait la plaie. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Quand il vit son amant arriver vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Amour, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ça va, Tom, répondit le jeune homme. Severus… enfin, le Professeur Snape m'a protégé. Il a pris les sortilèges à ma place.

Tom soupira de soulagement, quand son regard fut attiré par un corps au sol. Il décala son chaton et se rendit au côté du corps. Il retourna la personne et se retrouva sur le cul, quand il vit que c'était lui-même.

-Par Salazar, mais, c'est moi !

Le jeune homme écroulé à terre avait les yeux grands ouverts, emplis de terreur. Il se mit en position fœtale, tremblant.

-Tom, tu n'aies pas peur, je suis toi. N'aies crainte, je ne te ferai aucun mal, le rassura le Tom blessé à l'épaule.

Il posa ensuite sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule de son plus jeune lui. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, pleura et s'élança vers le plus vieux, en s'agrippant à sa robe de sorcier. La jeune version de Tom était nue, le plus vieux l'entoura de son bras valide. Tom se sentit partir et il s'écroula en arrière. « Chaton » vit son amoureux s'écrouler, son lui dans les bras. Il le rattrapa en installant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Amour, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Chaton. Ça va aller, c'est juste une égratignure.

-Tom, tu es sûr qu'il est gentil ?

-Oui, Chaton.

Pomfresh arriva dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers eux. Elle examina Tom adulte.

-Tom, il va falloir que vous passiez à l'infirmerie, lui dit-elle. Qui est ce jeune homme scotché à votre robe ?

-Le moi de votre monde, répondit-il.

-Eh bien, plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre… Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

-Je crois que non, Poppy…

-Bien _Mobilicorpus_.

Les deux hommes furent transportés à l'infirmerie, sur un brancard. Chaton les suivit. Deux heures plus tard, Albus et le reste du personnel vinrent aux renseignements. Tom était soigné et il essayait de communiquer avec son jeune lui. Cependant, celui-ci restait prostré, les mains accrochées à sa robe de sorcier. Tom avait réussi à le faire s'habiller d'une tenue d'hôpital, mais il ne décrochait pas un mot.

-Tom, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que tu ne risquais rien ici, avec moi ? Que personne ne te ferait de mal ? Peux-tu me dire depuis combien de temps, tu es prisonnier de cette méchante personne ? Et quel âge as-tu ?

La jeune version de lui le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

-Long… Longtemps… Beaucoup… Beaucoup… de temps… j'ai, commença-t-il, comptant sur ses doigts, dix-sept ans.

-Nom de Dieu ! Cria sa version plus vieille. Tu n'as pas vieilli !

Une bouille tremblante lui fit reprendre son calme.

-Je suis désolé, calme-toi…

C'est le moment que choisit le corps professoral pour entrer. Le jeune Tom se colla plus contre le plus vieux. Albus demanda des informations. Tom lui expliqua ce qu'il savait, puis, Albus lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il intègre les Septièmes Années, avec un nouveau prénom, comme les voyageurs.

Tom demanda à son jeune lui, si « Thomas Jedusor » lui irait, il lui dit aussi qu'il voulait bien le prendre sous son aile, comme un frère ou un fils. Le jeune homme accepta qu'il soit considéré comme le fils de Tom Jedusor. Tom, fou de joie, embrassa Thomas sur le front et lui présenta « Chaton », comme son beau-père. Thomas fit un petit sourire, puis Tom lui expliqua qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes semblables à Harry, qui vivaient, qui avaient divers prénoms, ainsi que plusieurs Draco (un jeune homme blond), qui se faisaient également appeler par différents prénoms. Ensuite, il lui dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il aille en cours et qu'il se fasse de nouveau répartir, mais qu'il avait le weekend pour ce faire, même si on était jeudi. Thomas se détendit et se posa sur les jambes de Tom pour s'y endormir.

Au repas du soir, le Directeur fit de nouveau, un discours.

-Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il, après les évènements de ce midi, Poudlard a été bouclé et toute sortie annulée. La sécurité a été augmentée, également. Je vous fais aussi savoir que le jeune monsieur Tompkins va bien. Il lui faut seulement prendre du repos. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé quand il a lancé ce sort sonore, je peux vous assurer que le jeune monsieur Jedusor était prisonnier de la créature se faisant appeler « Voldemort ». Le Mage Noir, pour une raison que nous ignorons, depuis qu'il était sous le joug de cette créature, n'a pas vieilli. Il a donc été question de l'intégrer aux classes de septième année et de le faire répartir dans une Maison. Votre professeur de Duel étant son tuteur, il sera logé dans ses appartements.

Il s'arrêta un instant, observant ses élèves.

-Bien, Thomas, veuillez venir vous placer sur le tabouret.

Le Professeur McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Tiens, tiens, Tom, enfin, maintenant, c'est Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama le Choixpeau dans la tête du jeune homme. Donc Thomas, hum… je sais ce par quoi tu es passé et ça me désole, mais, voilà, j'ai trouvé la Maison qui te sied le mieux, maintenant. Bon courage à toi.

Il s'arrêta un instant et parla tout haut, ensuite :

-Poufsouffle !

Thomas lança un regard vers ses nouveaux parents et fut soulagé quand il vit leurs sourires. Il se dirigea à la table des Poufsouffle où il fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Le repas se déroula bien, puis vint le dessert. Les élèves mangeaient en silence, craignant que les évènements du midi recommencent et ce fut une chose qu'ils avaient déjà vue, qui les figea. Des femmes de couleur venaient de faire leur apparition. Elles étaient six, en tout, de différentes couleurs.

L'une avait les cheveux blond, parsemés de mèches couleur miel, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix. Elle était très belle, mince, avec une jolie poitrine. On pouvait apercevoir un tatouage représentant le yin et le yang, en forme de dragon. La deuxième se démarquait par sa grandeur, ses yeux violine et ses courbes plantureuses. Elle était vêtue de voilages, qui permettaient de seulement distinguer ses courbes. La troisième était une jeune femme rousse, qui avait un aspect gentil. La quatrième avait des cheveux violine coupés en piques, une mèche tombant devant ses yeux. Elle avait un physique plutôt atypique, les yeux sombres, semblant rouge foncé ou violet peut-être. Elle n'était pas très grande, juste ce qu'il fallait, avec une poitrine abondante, svelte, habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un décolleté plongeant, ainsi qu'une veste rouge en cuir. Les deux dernières étaient arrivées ensemble. Elles étaient jumelles. L'une était blonde et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs corbeau. Toutes deux étaient grandes et magnifiques et à en juger par leur aura, puissantes et dangereuses.

-Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama la première.

Les élèves, les voyageurs, les professeurs et le Directeur firent un signe de salut.

 **A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

JOYEUX NOWEL A TOUS HO HO HO .

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Thomas lança un regard vers ses nouveaux parents et fut soulagé quand il vit leurs sourires. Il se dirigea à la table des Poufsouffle où il fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Le repas se déroula bien, puis vint le dessert. Les élèves mangeaient en silence, craignant que les évènements du midi recommencent et ce fut une chose qu'ils avaient déjà vue, qui les figea. Des femmes de couleur venaient de faire leur apparition. Elles étaient six, en tout, de différentes couleurs.

L'une avait les cheveux blond, parsemés de mèches couleur miel, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix. Elle était très belle, mince, avec une jolie poitrine. On pouvait apercevoir un tatouage représentant le yin et le yang, en forme de dragon. La deuxième se démarquait par sa grandeur, ses yeux violine et ses courbes plantureuses. Elle était vêtue de voilages, qui permettaient de seulement distinguer ses courbes. La troisième était une jeune femme rousse, qui avait un aspect gentil. La quatrième avait des cheveux violine coupés en piques, une mèche tombant devant ses yeux. Elle avait un physique plutôt atypique, les yeux sombres, semblant rouge foncé ou violet peut-être. Elle n'était pas très grande, juste ce qu'il fallait, avec une poitrine abondante, svelte, habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un décolleté plongeant, ainsi qu'une veste rouge en cuir. Les deux dernières étaient arrivées ensemble. Elles étaient jumelles. L'une était blonde et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs corbeau. Toutes deux étaient grandes et magnifiques et à en juger par leur aura, puissantes et dangereuses.

-Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama la première.

Les élèves, les voyageurs, les professeurs et le Directeur firent un signe de salut.

Chapitre 7 :

Ils restèrent à regarder les jeunes femmes étrangement.

-Bonjour, finit par dire le Directeur. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ?

-Bien sûr, Albus. Nous allons tout vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, les présentations. Je suis la déesse Aquaé et il s'avère que c'est moi, qui ai envoyé le Ministre Malfoy et le Roi Harry… ou devrais-je l'appeler Nathan.

-Quant à nous, s'exclamèrent les jumelles.

-Je suis Hélène, continua celle aux cheveux corbeau.

-Moi, c'est Vixen, poursuivit celle à la chevelure blonde.

-Nous venons du monde Germinos, dirent-elles encore en même temps, et nous avons envoyé Damian et Dorian.

-Je suis la déesse Toruna, de Ventrus et je vous ai envoyés Dragone et Angel Gabriel.

-Je suis Luxia, du monde de Scilicet Lux et je vous ai envoyés Tom et Harry.

-Je m'appelle Sakura, je viens du monde de Cerasis et je vous ai envoyés messieurs Malfoy-Potter.

-Moi, c'est Piwi, je viens du monde de Fulgure et je vous ai envoyés Charles et Alex.

-Vous nous dites donc, que vous êtes des déesses, et que c'est vous qui avez envoyé nos voyageurs ? S'exclama Albus.

-Oui, tout à fait, Albus, répondit Hélène. Pouvez-vous faire partir les élèves non voyageurs, à part Harry, Draco et Thomas, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien miss… ?

-Germions, Hélène Germinos.

-Bien, miss Germinos. Que les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir, dans le silence !

Les déesses étaient attablées à la table des Gryffondor, avec les voyageurs, sauf Charlie et du corps professoral.

-Bien, mes demoiselles, commença le Directeur, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la situation ?

-Evidemment, Albus, répondit Piwi. Il s'avère qu'un être maléfique s'est immiscé dans votre monde, en emprisonnant votre déesse, celle qui s'occupe de votre monde. Il manipule la créature se faisant appeler « Voldemort », de plus, il a avec lui, plusieurs sbires. Nous avons donc prit la décision entre nous toutes de vous envoyer nos chevaliers du bien, pour vous aider dans votre tâche et nous sommes là pour vous aider dans vos démarches, bien qu'il nous soit interdit de vous aider directement…

-Des « chevaliers », vous dites ? Répliqua Minerva, confuse.

-Oui, des sorciers bien disposés pour le bien ou sur la bonne voie pour le devenir, répondit Sakura.

-Mais pourquoi autant d'Harry ? Continua Albus.

-Vous savez tous qu'Harry est l'élu. Eh bien, ce jeune homme est l'un des êtres les plus purs que nous ayons rencontré. Alors, il allait de soi, que nous l'incluions dans le schéma. Après, il a fallu à celui-ci de choisir son compagnon et la boucle fut bouclée. Pour ce qui est du nombre, ma foi, chaque couple de chevalier a un don visible ou non, comme vous l'avez vu, pour le jeune M Tompkins et certes, même si plusieurs personnes étaient étonnées ou contre, nous avons bien choisi tous les chevaliers sont du côté du bien.

-Ça, on a fini par le comprendre, répondit Nathan, jetant un coup d'œil à Tom.

Le silence tomba et une brume verte fit son apparition. Deux personnes apparurent, une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu, soutenant un jeune homme blessé, sensiblement d'un coup de griffe, si on en voyait les vêtements en lambeaux. Une fois la brume disparue, l'une des déesses s'éclipsa en un éclair et menaça la jeune femme. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'elle, qui s'était éclipsée. A la place de la jeune déesse Piwi avait pris place une jeune femme svelte, vêtue d'une tenue de combat et d'une veste en cuir noir.

-Vos noms !

-Maman ?! S'exclamèrent tous les Harry.

-Lily, entendirent faiblement les personnes présentes.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans et lui, c'est Severus Snape.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, miss ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… mais, je suis allée faire mon tour de garde, quand j'ai trouvé mon ami blessé, au pied du Saule Cogneur. Il m'a dit avant de s'évanouir qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un loup-garou, mais qu'il avait pu s'échapper. Je l'ai attrapé et voilà.

-Avez-vous un quelconque détail à nous faire savoir ?

-Une brume brillante, verte et rouge…

-Lâche donc cette jeune fille, s'exclama Hélène, envers l'autre déesse. Visiblement, Miss Evans, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Tenez bien votre ami et bon voyage.

La jeune déesse fit un signe de la main et le couple disparu dans une brume bleue.

-Une explication serait la bienvenue, s'exclama McGonagall.

-Sur ? S'enquit Vixen.

-Ce qui vient de se passer, répondit Severus.

-Bien, je vous présente donc Taran, l'alter-égo de Piwi. Pour la deuxième chose, j'allais vous en faire part. Le fait est, qu'il pourrait dorénavant apparaitre quelques personnes venant d'autres mondes. Le voile entre chaque monde ayant été bouleversé. C'est seulement pour cela, que Messieurs Malfoy-Potter ont atterri dans ce monde. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas les renvoyer dans le leur, ils sont déjà trop ancrés dans l'histoire…

-Je ne me suis donc pas trompé de chemin ! Dis, c'était bien notre grand-mère, tout à l'heure ?

-Il semblerait, répondit Snape.

-Vous la connaissiez ?

-Oui.

-Toujours cette histoire d'insultes ? Demanda Damian.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter ! Siffla son professeur.

-Peu importe les mondes, vous avez toujours un sale caractère, Snape, s'exclama Nathan. Mais, sans cela, vous ne seriez pas vous-même. De plus, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle ne vous en veut pas.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, elle me l'a dit, confirma Dragone.

-Comment ça, elle vous l'a dit ? Lily est morte ! Répliqua Severus.

-Euh… oups ?

-Dragone !

-Ben quoi ?! Je n'y peux rien moi ! J'ai fait une boulette, c'est tout…

-Comme l'a dit Dragone, dans leur monde Lily et James Potter sont vivants. Il les a comme qui dirait ressuscités grâce à des sphères magiques et nous pouvons toutes affirmer que votre Lily ne vous en veut pas.

-Toruna ! Nous ne devons pas altérer le cours de l'histoire de M Snape !

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient bouches-bée. La déesse Toruna venait-elle d'échapper que Severus et Lily étaient plus que des amis ?

-Quoi ?! S'écria Harry. Vous et ma mère ?

-Potter, arrêtez avec cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

Un fou-rire le fit se retourner.

-Lucius ! Arrête de t'esclaffer !

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Tu étais dingue de cette fille, rit-il.

-Bien, cet intermède étant passé, souhaiteriez-vous, mes demoiselles, être logées dans une des ailes d château ?

-Bien sûr, Albus.

Sur ces mots, le groupe sortit de la Grande Salle et montra le chemin pour les appartements de Gryffondor. Une fois les déesses entrées, le reste du groupe partit se coucher.

 **A suivre…**


	9. Chapter 9

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient bouches-bée. La déesse Toruna venait-elle d'échapper que Severus et Lily étaient plus que des amis ?

-Quoi ?! S'écria Harry. Vous et ma mère ?

-Potter, arrêtez avec cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

Un fou-rire le fit se retourner.

-Lucius ! Arrête de t'esclaffer !

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Tu étais dingue de cette fille, rit-il.

-Bien, cet intermède étant passé, souhaiteriez-vous, mes demoiselles, être logées dans une des ailes d château ?

-Bien sûr, Albus.

Sur ces mots, le groupe sortit de la Grande Salle et montra le chemin pour les appartements de Gryffondor. Une fois les déesses entrées, le reste du groupe partit se coucher.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Réunion et béguin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, en plus des professeurs, la table professorale contait plusieurs autres personnes. Des femmes. Celles qui étaient arrivées la veille. Le Directeur fit un énième discours sur les nouveaux venus. Un compensé de tout ce que les déesses leur avaient dit, en zappant bien entendu les informations confidentielles et expliquant qu'il y aurait probablement d'autres arrivées. Après cela, les jours passèrent sans trop de problèmes. Les filles discutaient avec leur chevalier de tout et de rien, ainsi qu'avec Albus, qui s'était fait remonter les bretelles, à cause de ses manigances et ses silences.

Tom avait pris quelques élèves dans un cours avancé, pour leur faire développer leurs capacités. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, face aux pouvoirs de certains, dont Dragone et ses gardiens. C'était stupéfiant de puissance. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste, bien sûr, mais, même lui en restait sur le cul, parfois. Il avait fait deux groupes les combattants et les protecteurs, dont Dragone. Le capitaine Gabe, son second, Damian, Dorian, Alex et les protecteurs Angel, Charlie, Scorpius. Bien sûr, tous n'y étaient pas. Harry, Draco ne s'étaient pas inscrit, de même que son fils, son fils, ça lui semblait encore bizarre, bien que son chaton attende leur enfant. Il était tout émoustillé, heureux même, depuis qu'il était avec son chaton, il était heureux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les élèves qui entraient dans sa classe.

Dans la salle de réunion, plus tard, tous les professeurs étaient réunis, ainsi que les « Chevaliers » et leurs déesses, plus Harry, Thomas et Draco.

-Bien, je vous ai réunis ce soir, pour vous faire part des nouvelles avancées de l'autre camp. Il semblerait qu'ils mettent un plan en place. Le fait qu'ils soient aussi calmes ne me fait présager rien de bon, s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus sage de rassembler l'Ordre et de recruter des sorciers ou même des clans de créatures magiques ? Demanda Dragone.

-Ce que dit Dragone me parait judicieux, acquiesça Lucius.

-De plus, en ma qualité de Roi des Vampires, il me sera plus facile de parlementer avec celui de ce monde.

-Bien, je vais donc commencer tout ça, convint Dumbledore.

-Qu'en est-il du Lucius d'ici ? Demanda Gabriel. Est-il bon ou mauvais ? Et grand-… Narcissa ?

Draco releva la tête à la question étonné et effrayé. Il regarda Lucius dans les yeux et se tritura les mains.

-Draco, tu peux tout leur dire, si mon « moi » est un « salopard », comme dit Gabriel, je ne t'en voudrai pas, l'encouragea Lucius.

-Père, il… il est… c'est quelqu'un de bien, il n'est pas parfait, mais, il m'aime. Je sais qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait pour me protéger, commença Draco. En ce qui concerne Mère, je la hais ! C'est la pire personne que je connaisse !

-Bien, donc, Lucius et pas Narcissa, okay. Et il est toujours à Azkaban ? Continua Gabriel.

-Pourqu… Ah non, tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense ?!

-Gabriel Malfoy-Potter ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! S'exclama Scorpius.

-Oh, ça va ! Je suis enceint, pas impotent ! Et je le ferai quand même ! C'est du gâteau, ahah !

-Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, mes Dames ?

-Nous ? Non. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'action direct à vos décisions, même si nous acquiesçons à vos réflexions, nous ne pouvons pas le dire.

-D'accord, nous ne remercions donc pas.

-Severus ?

-Les potions que vous m'avez demandées sont prêtes.

-D'accord, Tom, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de prendre Harry et Draco dans la classe avancée.

-Bien, Albus, je vous attendrai demain, toi aussi, fils, tu viendras avec tes camarades.

-Oui, papa !

-Nous avons donc fait le tour. Nous nous verrons donc dans deux jours, ce mercredi à treize heures.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, Harry, Draco et Thomas vont passer les tests pour l'entrée dans les équipes. Vous allez faire quelques exercices, puis un duel contre Dragone, ainsi, après nous saurons dans quelle équipe vous mettre. Commençons d'abord par Harry, ensuite Draco, puis Thomas.

Harry réussit les exercices puis, fit le duel contre Dragone. Il réussit quelques sorts avant de se faire mettre K.O. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Draco, il eut un peu plus de mal, puis il combattit contre Dragone et arriva à contrer certains sorts, avant de tomber K.O également. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Thomas, posé contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Thomas ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

-C'est ton tour, vas-y.

Le petit brun regarda Harry et s'approcha de son père, tremblant. Celui-ci le regarda.

-Thomas, vas-y.

Le jeune homme le regarda, penaud.

-J'ai le droit ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais n'utilise pas de sort noir, seulement tes propres capacités, lui expliqua Tom, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire et commença ses exercices, qu'il finit en un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers Dragone et d'entamer le duel. Dragone dût se mettre sur ses gardes, car Thomas n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était fort, certainement autant que Gabe. Il décida d'y aller à fond. Quant au jeune homme, lui aussi se mit dans la bataille. Il lançait sort sur sort, en bloquant d'autres. Il commençait à fatiguer. Il se laissa distraire par un bruit, mais, quand il s'en rendit compte, c'était trop tard, un sort d'une grande force fonçait sur lui. La peur prit le pas sur lui et il se protégea de ses bras, en criant. Tom attrapa son fils et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Dragone se précipita vers eux, paniqué.

-Monsieur ?! Je suis désolé, est-ce que ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, au moins ?

Tom se releva, son fils dans les bras, tout tremblant.

-Ce n'est rien, Dragone, tout va bien. Thomas, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je suis désolé, j'ai tout raté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, Thomas ? J'ai adoré notre duel, même s'il faut que tu restes concentré. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai ! Alors, rien de cassé ?

Il se releva.

-Non, ça va.

-Va rejoindre tes camarades, alors. Je vais vous placer.

Thomas repartit vers les autres élèves et ceux-ci l'acclamèrent.

-Ouah, t'es super fort, Thomas ! S'exclama Harry.

-Sur ce coup-là, Potter a raison, t'es super fort !

-Bien, après avoir vu ce dont vous êtes capables, j'ai décidé dans quelle équipe vous mettre. Commençons par M Potter, vous avez de bonnes bases en défense, mais il serait plus judicieux de vous mettre dans la classe « combattants ».

-Merci, monsieur, lui répondit Harry.

-M Malfoy, pour vous, les bases d'attaque ne sont malheureusement pas assez développées, mais la défense vous va à merveille vous serez donc de la classe « protecteurs ».

Draco inclina la tête, pour montrer son acquiescement.

-Venons-en à toi, Thomas, bien que tu aies un très bon niveau en duel, le fait que tu n'aies pas le niveau en défense contrecarre le tout. Je te place donc dans la classe « protecteurs », pour te permettre de prendre plus confiance en toi. Tu seras donc le capitaine des « protecteurs », Charlie et Angel, tes seconds. Bien passons à l'entraînement !

Une fois sortis des entraînements et des vestiaires, Thomas se fit rattraper par Harry.

-Euh, Thomas, attends !

-Ou… Oui ?

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Mais… je… pardon, répondit-il avec un air peiné.

-Ne me dis pas que tu repenses à ça ?

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute ! J'ai… j'ai tué tes parents, s'exclama-t-il, les sanglots enserrant sa gorge.

-Hey, calme-toi ! J'avoue qu'au début, j'avais les nerfs, mais j'ai compris qui a pris possession de ton corps, ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors cesse de te le reprocher !

Quand Harry vit le visage ravagé de larmes de Thomas, ça remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il prit le brun dans ses bras.

-Allez, ça va passer, sèche tes larmes !

-Merci Harry, lui dit Thomas, reniflant. Euh… je… je ferais mieux d'y aller ! Papa risque d'être inquiet s'il ne me voit pas rentrer.

-Je vais te raccompagner, lui proposa Harry. Tiens, mouche-toi, t'as l'air de rien, comme ça.

-Merci.

Harry raccompagna Thomas chez son père. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte et vit la tête de son beau-fils, il vit rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-P'pa, il ne m'a rien fait, on a juste parlé, lui répondit Thomas, le rouge aux joues.

-Ah, je vois, mon chéri.

-P'pa !

-Et toi, veille sur lui !

-Oui, M Neko.

-Neko ?

-Oui, « Moi-Chat » « Neko » veut dire « chat » en langue étrangère. Le japonais, je crois.

-D'accord, j'aime bien « Neko ».

-A demain, Thomas, au revoir, Neko-san.

-A demain, Harry !

Quand Harry fut parti, Neko-san suivit son fils dans le salon, attendit qu'il se pose et lâcha la bombe.

-Alors, Harry te plait, Tommy ?

-P'pa ! Bafouilla le Poufsouffle.

-Il te plait donc, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, ton père a craqué pour moi, alors pourquoi pas toi ?!

-Mais je ne suis pas encore son ami ! Comment je vais faire ?! Et si… et si…

-Du calme, Tommy ! Prend ton temps, montre-lui le meilleur de toi et ça fonctionnera. Allez hop, va faire tes devoirs et ensuite, on ira dans la Grande Salle.

-Okay, p'pa.

Le lendemain se passa dans la bonne humeur, les cours du matin également et après le repas, les mêmes personnes qui étaient à la réunion deux jours plus tôt, se rendirent au rendez-vous du Directeur. Quand tout le monde fut réuni, Albus commença.

-Premier ordre du jour : la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et en cours les parchemins sont arrivés à destination. Deuxième ordre : j'ai envoyé une missive chez les vampires pour une rencontre pacifique j'attends leur réponse. Troisième ordre : M Malfoy-Potter souhaite faire évader le Lucius de notre monde. Quelqu'un a des questions ?

-Je ne vous suggèrerais pas d'envoyer Dragone avec Gabriel, après tout, on ne sait jamais, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, mais bon, je n'ai rien dit, répondit Piwi.

-Comme vous ne me l'avez pas suggéré, je suis d'accord pour suivre Gabe et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un dragon invisible, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Dans ce cas, ce point est réglé.

-Hey ! Je n'ai pas dit « oui » ! S'outra Gabriel.

-Frangin, tu te tais et tu obéis ! Tu veux sauver un autre grand-père, vas-y ! Mais je préférerai que père sois avec toi, point barre !

-Okay, Scorp', bouda son frère.

-Quand avez-vous prévu d'aller « me » récupérer ? Demanda Lucius.

-Moi, je dirais « maintenant », enfin, dans dix ou quinze minutes, que je me chauffe, répondit Gabe.

-Hein ?! S'exclama le corps professoral.

-Ben quoi ?! Quand je suis chaud, j'y vais, j'attrape papa et hop, en plus, pas de souci, ils ne nous reconnaîtront pas, ricana le jeune homme.

-Toi, tu tiens de Draco, c'est sûr !

-Merci, répondit Gabe, fièrement. Bon, trêve de bavardage.

Il changea de vêtements, en fit de même pour son père et se concentra, en attrapant les bras de Dragone. Il se mit à luire d'une aura verte et disparut de Poudlard dans l'instant suivant, pour réapparaître à Azkaban.

 **A suivre…**


	10. Chapter 10

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Le lendemain se passa dans la bonne humeur, les cours du matin également et après le repas, les mêmes personnes qui étaient à la réunion deux jours plus tôt, se rendirent au rendez-vous du Directeur. Quand tout le monde fut réuni, Albus commença.

-Premier ordre du jour : la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et en cours les parchemins sont arrivés à destination. Deuxième ordre : j'ai envoyé une missive chez les vampires pour une rencontre pacifique j'attends leur réponse. Troisième ordre : M Malfoy-Potter souhaite faire évader le Lucius de notre monde. Quelqu'un a des questions ?

-Je ne vous suggèrerais pas d'envoyer Dragone avec Gabriel, après tout, on ne sait jamais, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, mais bon, je n'ai rien dit, répondit Piwi.

-Comme vous ne me l'avez pas suggéré, je suis d'accord pour suivre Gabe et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un dragon invisible, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Dans ce cas, ce point est réglé.

-Hey ! Je n'ai pas dit « oui » ! S'outra Gabriel.

-Frangin, tu te tais et tu obéis ! Tu veux sauver un autre grand-père, vas-y ! Mais je préférerai que père sois avec toi, point barre !

-Okay, Scorp', bouda son frère.

-Quand avez-vous prévu d'aller « me » récupérer ? Demanda Lucius.

-Moi, je dirais « maintenant », enfin, dans dix ou quinze minutes, que je me chauffe, répondit Gabe.

-Hein ?! S'exclama le corps professoral.

-Ben quoi ?! Quand je suis chaud, j'y vais, j'attrape papa et hop, en plus, pas de souci, ils ne nous reconnaîtront pas, ricana le jeune homme.

-Toi, tu tiens de Draco, c'est sûr !

-Merci, répondit Gabe, fièrement. Bon, trêve de bavardage.

Il changea de vêtements, en fit de même pour son père et se concentra, en attrapant les bras de Dragone. Il se mit à luire d'une aura verte et disparut de Poudlard dans l'instant suivant, pour réapparaître à Azkaban.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Evadé.

* * *

Gabriel Malfoy-Potter chercha au plus profond de lui, le lien qui le retenait aux Malfoy, puis, au Lucius de ce monde. Il agrippa les mains de son père et les transporta directement dans la cellule.

L'arrivée fut un peu chaotique, mais ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau. Il chercha Lucius du regard, mais, quand il le vit, stupéfaction, l'homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, crasseux et tremblant.

-Lucius, regardez-moi. Je m'appelle Gabriel. Je suis venu vous faire évader.

Le blond se rebiffa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis du bon côté, celui de votre fils, Draco.

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Allez, venez avec nous.

-Vous ?

-Je suis Dragone, un ami de votre fils, Draco.

Il s'approcha du blond et l'aida à se lever. Gabriel en fit autant, mais chancela et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Gabe, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, juste un vertige, ça va, dit-il en sortant son inhalateur et en prenant une inspiration. On y va, mauvaise troupe. Si je m'arrête en chemin, p'pa, tu prendras la suite.

-Bien sûr, Gabe, mais, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas et, en un « Pop », ils partirent, mais, presqu'aussitôt, ils atterrirent dans une forêt. Gabe, écroulé à terre, essoufflé.

-Gabriel ! Regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où as-tu mal ?

Toujours à quatre pattes, Gabriel essayait, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son souffle, puis, vida tripes et boyaux. Dragone posa Lucius à terre et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Dragone, sort de là !

-Okay, 'Ry.

-Ramène-nous à Poudlard. Gabe, ça va aller jusqu'à Poudlard ?

-Je n'en peux plus, p'pa ! Je n'me sens pas bien…

-Le bébé ?

-Va bien.

-Lucius, montez et cramponnez-vous bien !

Le blond se rapprocha et caressa les cheveux de Gabe, un sourire triste au visage.

-C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à mon fils.

-On parlera de ça une fois rentré, allez, montez, il faut qu'il voie un médecin !

-Magnifique dragon, dit Lucius, peinant à monter.

-Merci, mais, je m'appelle Dragone, pas Dragon.

-Au lieu de bouder, avance, Gabe va mal !

-Attention au décollage !

Le chemin du retour se fit sans anicroche. A l'atterrissage, les garçons descendirent de Dragone, Harry demanda à Lucius de s'accrocher à lui et doucement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils croisèrent Scorpius, qui s'inquiéta de suite, de voir son frère dans les vapes.

-Dragone, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi mon frère est dans cet état ? Oh, bonjour, grand-père ! Ajouta Scorpius, en voyant Lucius, qui écarquilla les yeux à l'appellation.

-Comment ?!

-Oups… Encore une boulette, p'pa. Rah !

-Laisse-nous passer, Scorp', ton frère a besoin de voir Mrs Pomfresh et va chercher Draco.

-Okay, p'pa, tout de suite !

-M Potter, quelque chose s'est-il mal passé ?

-Je pense qu'il a puisé dans ses ressources magiques. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ? Lucius est un peu faible, mais il ne semble pas blessé.

-Installez-les là, j'irai les examiner.

Une fois installés, Poppy les examina. Gabe, puis Lucius. Elle fit part des résultats à Dragone.

-Pour ce qui est de Lucius, il risque d'être faible un certain temps, même avec les potions revitalisantes. Les Détraqueurs ont laissé une trace assez présente dans son organisme. Dans l'ensemble, il se porte bien, pour ce qui est de son esprit, nous verrons avec le temps.

-Et Gabe ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Son cas est un peu plus sérieux, de par son état et le fait qu'il ait puisé dans ses réserves magiques. Sa magie l'a mis dans un coma, le temps qu'il récupère. Le bébé va bien.

-Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ?

-Moi-même, je ne le sais pas. Il a une très forte magie. De ce fait, sa maladie l'est aussi, bien que maitrisée. Mais il ne serait pas négligeable que son compagnon soit à ses côtés, son rétablissements se ferait plus rapidement.

-D'accord.

A ce moment-là, Draco arriva dans l'infirmerie, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement, visibles sur son visage. Il se précipita sur son père, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

-Père, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas mal ?

-Draco, mon fils. Je vais bien, aussi bien que je le peux.

Dray serra son père dans ses bras et sanglota.

-Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur, Père, de vous savoir là-bas. J'ai cru… j'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir.

-Tu remercieras tes amis. C'est eux qui m'ont sorti de là. Remercie surtout ce jeune homme, Gabriel.

-Oui, je ne le remercierai jamais assez, de vous avoir ramené. Toi aussi, Harry.

-C'est rien, Draco.

-Harry ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucius, on va tout vous expliquer. Reposez-vous, pour l'instant.

Ce fut au tour d'Angel et Gaby de faire leur apparition. Dès qu'ils furent autour d'Harry, ils commencèrent les « hostilités ».

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez ? Demanda Angel.

-Allez-vous bien, Dragone ?

-Oui, mes amours, je vais bien, mais Gabriel n'est pas au mieux…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Angel.

-Il a trop puisé dans ses réserves magiques.

De son côté, Lucius n'en menait pas large. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, regardant son fils, puis les deux autres Draco devant ses yeux.

-Père, calmez-vous.

-Je ne rêve pas ? Je vois bien trois Draco ?

-Oui. Reprenez-vous, on va tout vous expliquer.

-Désolé si on vous a fait peur, on ne l'a pas fait exprès…

-Mes excuses, monsieur.

-On va vous laisser vous reposer, maintenant, lui dit Dragone.

Pendant ce temps-là, Scorpius s'était rendu auprès de son frère, avait entendu les recommandations de l'infirmière, les mêmes qu'elle avait dites à Dragone. Le brun, une fois entendu, réfléchi à la situation, en parla un peu avec son frère et partit à la recherche de la déesse de leur monde. Il parcourut la moitié du château, avant de retrouver Dame Sakura, en train de prendre le soleil, assise sur un banc, dans une des cours extérieures. Il s'approcha d'elle et entama la conversation.

-Dame Sakura, puis-je vous faire une demande ?

-Parle toujours, Scorpius.

-Bien… Il s'agit de mon frère, Gabriel, il… vient de rentrer, et…

-Viens-en au fait, s'il te plait.

-Pourriez-vous l'aider à se réveiller, s'il vous plait ?

-Je pensais que lors de ma présentation, tu avais bien compris que je ne pouvais agir directement sur vous.

-Même pour mon frère ? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen ?

-Je suis désolée, Scorpius, mais, je ne peux rien faire de ma personne…

-Bien, je vous remercie, Dame Sakura.

-Ne désespère pas, Scorpius, dit-il, en souriant.

Le jeune Malfoy-Potter ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase et partit, triste et inquiet pour son frère. Le lendemain, toutes les « voyageurs » furent convoqués à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Harry et Draco de ce monde, pour une nouvelle réunion. Quand tout le monde fut réuni près du nouvel arrivant, Dumbledore commença :

-Premièrement, bien que l'évasion de M Malfoy se soit bien finie, le jeune M Malfoy-Potter est maintenant dans le coma, pour une utilisation de ses réserves magiques. Il va bien, il a juste besoin de refaire ses réserves magiques. Son enfant se porte bien également. Pour ce qui est de M Malfoy, Poppy m'a affirmé qu'il se porter, dans l'ensemble. Pour les explications, je vous laisse la main, mesdames.

-Merci, Albus, dit Hélène. M Malfoy, tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que mes sœurs et moi sommes des déesses. Nous surveillons le bon déroulement des chronologies des mondes, donc, quand nous avons remarqué qu'un être maléfique avait enfermé l'une de nos sœurs, nous avons décidé d'envoyer nos chevaliers ici, pour le combattre et ainsi, Aquaé a envoyé Lucius et Harry « Nathan ». Ma sœur et moi avons envoyé Dorian et Damian, Toruna a envoyé Dragone, que vous avez déjà rencontré et ses deux compagnons, Angel et Gabriel. Luxia a envoyé Tom et Harry, quant à Sakura, elle a envoyé messieurs Malfoy-Potter et Piwi a envoyé Charles et Alex.

Chacun son tour, après avoir été mentionné, ils se présentèrent, en faisant un signe de main.

-Vous pourrez faire connaissance plus tard. Merci à vous, Dame Hélène. Pour ce qui est du reste, il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait recommencé à bouger. Il a envoyé quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts recruter les elfes noirs. Nous ne savons pas, pour l'instant, s'il a réussi. Pour notre part, nos alliés nous suivront et quelques autres devraient suivre. Il faudrait une rencontre de Nathan avec la reine des vampires, car elle est toujours indécise, quant à son implication dans cette guerre.

Le Directeur regarda toutes les personnes présentes, un instant.

-Bien, cette réunion est par la présente terminée. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations.

Dumbledore partit à la fin de sa phase, ainsi que les déesses, ne restaient plus que les voyageurs, que se présentèrent formellement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles Tompkins et voilà mon Harry « Alex ».

-Bonjour, dit Alex.

Une fois fait, ils sortirent tous les deux.

-Salut, Harry Potter, roi des vampires d'Angleterre, dit Nathan.

-Hey, tu pourrais être plus aimable avec… moi, quand même !

-Je ne suis gentil qu'avec toi, Luc'.

-Excuse-le donc, je suis le toi d'Aquaé. Je suis Premier Ministre. Eh oui, reparlons-nous plus tard. Je laisse la place aux autres.

-D'accord, une prochaine fois, alors, sans faute.

-Pas de soucis.

-Père, je suis Dorian et voici Damian, mon familier « Harry ».

-Ton « familier » ?

-Harry, montre-lui, veux-tu ?

-Bien sûr, Dray.

Harry se transforma en Damian.

-Vous êtes donc liés ?

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a des choses à faire, à plus !

Il partit sans un regard et ce fut au tour de Tom, Harry-chat et Thomas. Chaton poussait Tom à aller se présenter, mais celui-ci ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais, Chaton avait toujours le dernier mot.

-Bonjour Lucius, je suis Chaton, le Harry-chat, dit-il en voyant Lucius regarder ses oreilles. A ça ? Problème en potion.

-Bonjours, Harry.

-Oh, tu peux m'appeler « Chaton ».

-Bien, Chaton.

-Je te présente mes amours : mon compagnon Tom Riddle et notre fils, Thomas Riddle.

-Bonjour m…maître.

-Lucius, je ne suis pas ton maître, simplement Tom Riddle.

-D'accord… dit le blond, en regardant Thomas et bloqua un instant et fut encore plus surpris quand il entendit :

-Luci' ?

-Tom ? Tu es le Tom ?

-Oui, Luci', c'est moi.

-Mais tu… tu n'as pas vieilli ! Comment… ?

-Je suis désolé. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

-Mais pour quoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Hey, ne pleure pas, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Il se trouve qu'il s'est fait piéger toutes ces années, par l'être maléfique que nous combattons. Il a pris possession de son corps et n'a été délivré qu'il n'y a peu, par Charles.

-Tom, ne me dis pas que tu t'excuse pour tout ce que le Lord m'a fait subir ?! Demanda Lucius, incrédule, Thomas acquiesça néanmoins. A ce que j'ai compris, tu n'y étais pour rien, alors ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord…

Quelques jours plus tard, deux, pour être plus précis, de nouveaux dômes firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Un grand et un plus petit. Ce fut d'abord le grand, qui apparut, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le plus petit. Lorsque le plus grand laissa apparaître un couple très connu, ce fut l'explosion de chuchotements et autre bruits. Les déesses furent surprises de les voir, puis, le deuxième dôme laissa apparaître un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux bruns et yeux bleus, costaud, le teint hâlé, charmant, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude et chaussé d'une belle paire de bottes en peau de dragon.

 **A suivre…**


End file.
